Northwest Avenue
by Mimimoon
Summary: À un mois de retrouver sa liberté, elle tomba sur un cadavre qui changera sa vie. Un homme va l'aider à y parvenir. Drame noir où meurtre, prostitution, mafia et romance s'entremêlent. Univers alternatif où Brennan n'a jamais mis les pieds à l'Institut Jefferson. Plus tard, sera classé M - sexualité
1. Préambule

**NA :** D'abord, je voulais spécifier ici que je ne souhaite choquer personne avec cette histoire. Brennan reste Brennan, peu importe son métier. Je voulais simplement explorer un nouvel univers alternatif où, cette fois, c'est la vie de Brennan qui avait été chavirée par un événement du passé.

**Titre :** Northwest Avenue

**Rating : **M pour des sujets de sexualité (consentante ou non) et de violence. Toutefois, comme je ne suis pas une fille très graphique, je vais tenter d'éviter les détails gênants.

**Genre :** Drame romantique noir

**Résumé **: À un mois de retrouver sa liberté, elle tomba sur un cadavre qui changera sa vie. Un homme l'aidera à y parvenir.

Bones lecture!

* * *

**Préambule**

Je ne voulais pas

Comment il était tombé amoureux de moi? Je l'ignore toujours. J'étais devenue sa nouvelle obsession, son addiction. Tout ça n'était qu'un mystère pour moi. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il m'aimer? Après tout, je n'étais qu'une fille de rue, une pétasse, une putain, une merde. Mais le regard qu'il m'avait lancé avant de se tourner me parlait plus qu'un discours. Il m'aimait, plus que sa propre vie.

Se retournant vers moi, il tomba face-à-face avec le pistolet que je tenais dans ma main tremblante. Le canon était dirigé droit entre ses deux yeux. Je ne voulais pas. Mes yeux se gonflaient de larmes. Je ne voulais pas, mais je devais le faire.

* * *

_Quelque temps plus tôt _

Un calme inhabituel régnait sur le Northwest, quartier malfamé de Washington DC. La pluie venait de cesser et la lumière des lampadaires qui reflétait sur la chaussé humide parsemait la rue de millions de petites étoiles blanches. Si j'avais été poétique, j'aurais pu décrire ce moment comme un calme céleste dans un paradis terrestre. Mais je ne suis pas poète et Northwest n'était définitivement pas le paradis.

Je ne pouvais entendre que le son de mes talons qui frappaient le trottoir et je cherchai du regard la présence presque rassurante d'un vendeur de drogue ou d'une collègue. Rien. Néant total! Même les clients étaient absents. La rue qui ne s'endormait jamais était tombée dans le coma et rentrer chez moi était la seule chose à faire désormais.

Je tournai nord sur la 8e et avançai d'un pas rapide cherchant à trouver le passage qui me permettrait de me rendre chez moi. Cette heure pouvait être fatale pour une femme comme moi se promenant seule et même si je trainais mon pistolet partout où j'allais, je n'étais pas à l'abri d'un junkie ou d'un autre timbré sous l'effet de qu'importe quelle drogue.

J'empruntai donc un raccourci, un petit sentier qu'une dame âgée nous avait permis de prendre les soirs comme ceux-ci et j'avançai rapidement vers ce taudis que j'appelais ma maison. Un son se fit entendre au coin de la ruelle et je vis une forme se déplacer rapidement dans la pénombre.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et ma respiration devenir de plus en plus ardue. Ravalant ma salive, j'accélérai le pas et sortis mon pistolet. J'avais survécu près de quinze ans dans ces rues, il n'était pas question que ça se termine ce soir. Ma dette était presque payée. J'allais enfin bientôt être libre. Un nouveau son attira mon attention à l'arrière et alors que je commençais à courir pour me rendre à mon appartement qui n'était qu'à un coin de rue de là, je trébuchai sur une masse au sol.

La douleur m'envahit. Ma chute m'avait ouvert le genou et mon poignet droit s'engourdissait. _Génial, _me suis-je dit, _il ne me manquait plus que cela._ Mais c'est lorsque je me suis retourné pour voir ce qui avait causé ma chute que je compris que les choses venaient réellement de se compliquer.

* * *

Un épais brouillard de fumée flottait au plafond de la pièce. L'observateur moyen aurait conclu en voyant la scène qu'il était en présence d'une petite partie de carte entre bons copains. Il n'en était rien. Malgré les rires sonores et les sourires forcés autour de la table de jeu, le temps n'était pas à la rigolade.

Au centre de la table se trouvait une petite montagne de billets parsemée de bijoux et d'objets de valeur. L'enjeu était énorme et les deux seuls joueurs restant en joute s'observaient l'un l'autre cherchant quelques indices d'un mensonge ou d'une faiblesse. Le plus grand des deux, habile bluffeur, laissa sortir momentanément un léger sourire en coin qui était disparu aussitôt qu'il était apparu. Son adversaire devant lui, un excellent observateur, n'avait pas manqué ce petit geste.

« J'ajoute 1000$ et ma montre en or, dit-il en mettant son butin au centre de la table. Tu suis?

- Je suis, répondit le grand homme à la carrure imposante en plaçant ses derniers billets au centre de la table avant de décrocher sa montre de son poignet.

- Allons Booth, avait dit un joueur à ses côtés, tu as un fils à nourrir.

- Charlie, la ferme », avait répondu celui qui s'appelait Booth.

La tension était palpable dans toute la pièce. La cagnotte était énorme et voir quelqu'un perdre autant d'argent était comme regarder un film d'horreur, personne ne voulait réellement le voir, mais on ne pouvait s'arrêter de le regarder.

Au moment où le petit homme était sur le point de mettre cartes sur table, la sonnerie typique de celui qu'on appelait Booth se fit entendre dans la pièce.

« Booth, répondit-il. Donnez-moi quinze minutes, dit-il avant de terminer son appel. Messieurs, finissons-en tout de suite, j'ai un meurtre qui m'attend ».

Le petit homme mit carte sur table et les hommes autour de lui crièrent de surprise.

« Carré de neuf, impressionnant, dit Booth avant de mettre cartes sur table. Mais pas autant qu'une quinte flush royale! »

Il entendit des cris de surprise et d'autres de colère, le petit homme laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en désarroi et celui qu'on appelait Booth commença à récolter son butin. Il collecta les billets et observa un instant les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Une montre en or pouvait avoir de la valeur et les quelques bijoux qu'il prenait dans ses mains aussi. La seule chose qui le titilla était l'alliance de son ami Charlie qui brûlait sa paume.

« Viens Charlie, je t'escorte, dit-il en amenant son ami à la porte du bar où la partie s'était déroulée. Tu dois arrêter Charlie! Tu vas te mettre dans le pétrin si tu continues.

- Regarde qui parle, dit l'homme avec arrogance.

- J'avais une quinte royale! Tu peux tout jouer avec une suite royale! Mon problème est sous contrôle, Charlie. Je ne dois plus d'argent à personne et je ne gage jamais plus que l'argent qu'il me reste après la pension pour Rebecca! Mon problème est sous contrôle!

- Sauf ce soir!

- C'était une quinte royale! Écoute petit, dit-il en replaçant l'alliance dans la paume du jeune homme, tu es jeune et tu as tout l'avenir devant toi! Ta femme est enceinte et tu viens de t'acheter une maison. Moi, je vois mon fils un week-end sur deux et ça, c'est quand sa mère n'a pas trouvé d'excuses pour me priver de sa visite. Je n'ai rien à perdre. Toi, tu as tout à perdre!

- Écoute, Booth, moi c'est comme toi! Mon problème est sous contrôle!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as failli rentrer chez toi sans alliance ce soir? Fais attention, Charlie, ces gars-là ne sont pas des enfants de chœur! Ils vont te mettre à la rue avant même que tu avoues à ta femme que tu as un problème de jeu. Laisse tomber, petit, rien ici n'en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu tous les soirs? » Demanda le jeune homme avant de quitter le bar pour se rendre à sa voiture.

Booth soupira. Il avait raison. Son problème était sous contrôle. Il avait une énorme liasse de billets dans ses poches pour le prouver. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de vider davantage celles de ses adversaires, il enfila son manteau et se dirigea quelques rues plus loin dans le Northwest où son devoir l'attendait.

* * *

_À suivre…_

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Bon? Moyen? Mauvais? Je continue ou j'efface? À vous de juger.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Lorsque les premiers policiers étaient arrivés, on ne m'avait pas pris au sérieux. On ne me prenait jamais au sérieux. C'était avec insistance que je les convainquis de venir observer le corps dans la ruelle. Voyant le visage de la femme à mes pieds à moitié bouffé par les rats et la marre de sang séché sur le béton, ils m'avaient enfin cru et avaient appelé des renforts.

J'avais pouffé d'un petit rire. Ces imbéciles n'étaient définitivement pas capables de résoudre ce meurtre. Les deux agents se retournèrent vers moi me regardant d'un air incrédule.

« Quoi? Vous croyez que c'est le premier cadavre que je découvre? C'est le Northwest ici, mes chéris! Allez-vous avoir besoin de moi ou je peux y aller? »

Soudainement, on était aux petits oignons avec moi. On m'emmitoufla dans une couverture de laine et on m'offrit de m'assoir en attendant que l'enquêteur vienne me questionner. Je souris. _Idiots_! Avaient-ils peur que je m'enfuis? Pire, croyaient-ils que je ne parlerais qu'en échange de bouffe ou d'un toit pour la nuit? J'étais une prostituée, pas une sans-abri!

J'étais donc assise dans un escalier de secours, enveloppée dans une chaude couverture lorsque je vis une silhouette familière contourner le coin de la ruelle. Il était grand, carré, musclé, idéaliste. Bref, le client idéal, bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à le monter. Le cadavre que je venais de découvrir n'était pas le premier et ne serait définitivement pas le dernier. Je connaissais cet enquêteur et je l'aimais bien. Il comprenait… en tout cas, autant qu'un homme de sa respectabilité pouvait comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a? Demanda-t-il en sortant son calepin.

- On a reçu un appel d'une femme euh… de … moralité douteuse plus tôt dans la soirée qui nous a dit qu'il y avait un cadavre dans la ruelle. Alors voici ».

Mais il n'écoutait plus. Aussitôt qu'on lui avait parlé de moi, ses yeux se levèrent vers l'endroit où je me trouvais et son regard croisa le mien. Sans écouter davantage ce que les deux idiots avaient à dire, il s'avança vers moi.

« Que nous avez-vous trouvé aujourd'hui, Bones?

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones!

- Vous nous trouvez toujours des cadavres tellement pourris qu'ils sont presque squelettiques. Bones est un nom qui vous va bien.

- Je m'appelle Roxie, Roxie Scallion.

- Vous et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Tempérance. Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous dire à propos de votre cadavre du jour?

- Rien. Je retournais chez moi et j'ai trébuché sur elle.

- Elle?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais je crois que son visage indique qu'il s'agit d'une femme, grande.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à passer par ici? Ce n'est pas très populaire comme coin.

- J'habite tout près. Il était trois heures du mat. Savez-vous combien dangereux peut être ce quartier à cette heure-là?

- Le savez-vous? »

Son commentaire me heurta un petit peu. Je savais qu'il comprenait, mais je savais aussi qu'il n'approuvait pas.

« J'ai pris un raccourci. La dame qui habite là est gentille et comprend les filles comme nous. Elle nous laisse passer sur son terrain la nuit. Elle nous donne parfois même du chocolat chaud quand il fait très froid l'hiver.

- Vous me donnez presque envie de changer de métier, dit-il sarcastiquement avant que son regard descende à mes pieds. Lorsque vous avez trébuché, vous vous êtes blessée?

- Non! Mentais-je.

- Parce que si vous ne vous êtes pas blessé et qu'on retrouve de votre sang sur la scène de crime, on pourrait bien vous accuser pour ce meurtre et quelque chose me dit, Bones, que vous n'avez pas l'âme d'une tueuse, dit-il en ouvrant tranquillement la couverture et laissant voir mon genou ensanglanté.

- D'accord, d'accord, avouai-je. J'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse. J'ai une petite lésion à mon genou.

- Et…

- Et?

- Et quoi d'autres?

- Mon poignet.

- Votre poignet? Demanda-t-il en prenant ma main. Je ne pus m'empêcher à ce moment de ressentir le frisson qui parcourut mon corps. Il observa mon poignet un instant puis le colla contre ma poitrine. Laissez-le là, dit-il doucement. Je crains qu'il soit brisé. Je vais demander à une amie de l'équipe médico-légale de l'observer avant de prendre votre déposition.

- Non!

- Oh si! Vous venez avec moi aujourd'hui. Nous devrons prendre vos empreintes et un échantillon de votre ADN afin de vous exclure de la scène de crime. Vous comprenez? Et puis, j'aurai la conscience plus tranquille si vous vous faites soigner ce poignet comme il se doit!

- Vous avez une idée combien peut me coûter d'embarquer avec des policiers? Je pourrais ne pas avoir de clients pour des jours, peut-être bien des semaines! Il ne me restait qu'un mois à faire pour terminer de payer ma dette! UN MOIS! Votre petit jeu pourrait me coûter un ou deux ans supplémentaires. Ça fait vingt ans que j'attends ce moment. S'il-vous-plait! Le suppliai-je.

- Je vous promets, Bones, que vous serez de retour avant que votre macro l'apprenne. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous amener avec moi au Jefferson pour passer quelques tests, vous comprenez? Pour cette femme là, dit-il en se retournant vers les policiers qui plaçaient un drap par-dessus la victime. Eh! Leur cria-t-il. Vous avez une idée de ce que les fouines vous feront s'ils voient un drap sur la victime? Ne touchez plus à rien! Sécurisez la scène et assurez-vous que personne, je dis bien personne, ne mette les pieds dans cette ruelle. C'est compris? Idiots, murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que je l'entende et pouffai de rire. Nous devons prendre des échantillons de votre sang.

- Pour mettre dans vos fichiers? Ça, pas question.

- Non, pour ne pas confondre votre ADN avec celle du tueur.

- Mais mon ADN sera ensuite catalogué dans les banques du FBI! Je ne peux pas me permettre ça! Imaginez ce qui m'arrivera si mon mac apprend que je suis montée avec vous, que mon sang est dans les fichiers du FBI. Je ne suis pas mieux que votre femme là-bas. Au mieux, j'aurai un ou deux ans ajoutés à ma dette. Je vous en supplie, Agent Booth, je ne peux pas monter avec vous. Il ne me reste qu'un mois…

- Je dois vous amener avec moi », soupira-t-il.

Il leva le visage vers moi et mon regard plongea dans le sien. Ses yeux d'un chocolat rassurant caressèrent mon âme comme si j'étais la personne sur Terre la plus digne d'être aimée. Pendant un court moment, j'oubliai mon métier, ma vie, Roxie et les autres merdes qui m'arrivaient. Le temps d'un bref instant, j'étais Tempérance, fille de Christine et de Matthew. J'étais l'adolescente que je n'avais jamais été et je permis à mon cœur de battre un peu plus fort pour un homme qui ne me prenait pas pour la première poupée de chiffon venue.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait à quel point cet incident pourrait me coûter cher, mais je pouvais aussi voir qu'il n'en avait pas le choix. J'hochai la tête, résolue à vivre à fond les moments où j'étais protégée par lui. Je savourerais la boisson chaude qu'il m'offrirait et enfilerais les chandails de laine qu'il me paierait. Je resterais douze heures dans le chaud réconfort qu'il m'offrirait et j'en profiterais au maximum parce que je savais que ce serait les derniers instants de bien-être que je vivrais pour un bon moment.

Il m'aida à me lever et m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture. Sous les regards incrédules des médiocres policiers sur place, il me traitait comme un véritable être humain, m'assit à l'avant de son véhicule et ferma la portière avant de gueuler une quelconque instruction aux patrouilleurs qui observaient la scène bouche-bée.

* * *

Il savait qu'elle avait remarqué la présence féminine sur le siège avant de son véhicule au moment même où elle avait mis les pieds sur la scène de crime. Ignorant l'ignoble personnage qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle se dirigea vers moi et me sourit d'un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu te cherches de la compagnie pour les soirs froids d'hiver, Seeley? Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant le cadavre à ses pieds.

- C'est un témoin.

- Tu ne traites jamais tes témoins de cette façon et tu le sais, Seeley, le taquinait-elle.

- Je devrais faire quoi? Lui demander de venir en autobus jusqu'à l'institut, Cam? Elle n'a même pas assez d'argent pour se payer un repas chaud.

- Si ce n'était que moi, elle s'arrangerait seule », avait dit avec véhémence l'homme à ses pieds.

Pour la centième fois, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté ce boulot. Alors que l'arrivée de Cam un peu plus tôt cette année-là n'avait été qu'une joyeuse addition à l'équipe, il avait peine à endurer le reste de l'équipe de scientifiques avec laquelle il devait faire affaire tous les jours. Réprobateurs, critiques, acerbes, antipathiques et mesquins, il avait dû travailler plus souvent qu'à son goût avec l'insoutenable Dr. Michael Stires qui utilisait sa science pour rabaisser tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui, lui compris. Pourtant, il était le seul agent avec qui l'anthropologue judiciaire voulait travailler. C'était sa croix à porter et il le faisait avec le plus de patience que lui avait donnée Dieu.

« Hé! C'est d'un être humain dont on parle ici! Cam, je crois qu'elle a le poignet cassé, pourrais-tu le vérifier lorsque tu retourneras au labo? Je suis certain que son mac ne serait pas très content d'apprendre qu'elle soit allée à l'hosto.

- Pourquoi vous en faites-vous? Continuait Stires. Elle a choisi ce métier, qu'elle en assume les conséquences. Putain de junkie!

- Dr. Stires, en tant qu'anthropologue, vos jugements portent atteintes à la réputation de l'Institut Jefferson et manque à l'éthique que demande votre profession. Je vous demanderai donc d'arrêter de porter des jugements sur le témoin et de concentrer vos efforts vers le cadavre qui se trouve devant nous.

- Femelle, début vingtaine. Je peux voir plusieurs traces de trauma le corps. C'est définitivement un meurtre.

- Je suis d'accord. Lacérations à l'abdomen et à la poitrine. Elle a été poignardée… à plusieurs reprises. Elle est morte récemment, je dirais au plus vingt-quatre heures. Ces petits bâtards de rats lui ont fait un sal boulot.

- Ce n'est pas comme si ce quartier avait les moyens de se payer des exterminateurs! Mentionna Booth en regardant les taudis qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

- La vermine reste avec la vermine, laissa s'échapper Stires.

- Dr. Stires, vraiment. Vous êtes un anthropologue, n'êtes-vous pas supposé garder un semblant d'objectivité pour étudier les milieux exotiques?

- Dr. Saroyan, les personnes qui vivent dans ce voisinage y sont parce qu'ils le veulent bien! Les problèmes de drogues et de prostitution sont les plus grands fléaux que porte notre pays en ce moment! L'anthropologie me permet d'étudier les sociétés qui n'ont jamais vus la modernité de l'occident contemporain, pas les fonds de tavernes des bas-quartier de la métropole.

- Vous êtes chanceux d'avoir des amis qui sont placés au-dessus de ma tête et qui vous protègent parce que si ce n'était que de moi, je vous jetterais à la rue avant même que vous ayez le temps de compléter votre petit rapport du jour!

- Cette décision ne vous appartient pas Dr. Saroyan.

- Est-ce qu'on va avoir droit à un autre meurtre? Demanda Booth en cherchant à les ramener sur le sujet du meurtre.

- Personnellement, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, on la ramène à l'Institut, dit Stires en se relevant avant de se tourner vers son véhicule et quitter la scène sans même dire au revoir à ses collègues.

- Désolée que tu aies eu à être témoin de cela, s'excusa Cam.

- Non, ce n'est rien, Cam. Je ne m'attends pas à mieux de sa part malheureusement. Tu crois que l'Institut va pouvoir lui payer un bon repas? Demanda Booth en pointant la femme qui s'était endormie dans son véhicule.

- Je suppose que je pourrais faire passer ça dans une de mes enveloppes discrétionnaires. Il ne faudra pas que Stires s'en rende compte, par contre. Il peut bien me dénoncer à la table des donateurs de l'Institut s'il l'apprend.

- Je suppose que de payer un repas à une prostituée avec des fonds publics peut porter à confusion certaines personnes. Je m'arrangerai autrement avec elle si Stires met son nez là où ça ne le regarde pas.

- Seeley, je sais que ce que tu fais est bien vénérable, mais tu es sûr d'être prudent? Ce n'est pas une fille ordinaire.

- C'est juste un repas chaud et un plâtre pour son poignet, Camille, rien de plus. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas bien mangé », finit-il.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se retourna, se rendit à son véhicule et la vue qui se trouva devant lui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, alors que les premiers rayons du matin chatouillaient l'horizon, il prit le temps de l'observer et la regarda réellement. Il n'avait jamais vu avant comment sa peau lisse et soyeuse éclairait tout autour d'elle et comment ses pommettes saillantes donnaient un air gamin à un visage qui aurait dû être ravagé par ces années cauchemardesques de drogues et de prostitution.

Comment une si belle femme en était-elle arrivée là? Elle semblait tout avoir pour elle. Elle lui paraissait intelligente, sensée, elle avait du caractère. Qu'est-ce qui poussait une fille telle qu'elle à rester dans un monde aussi cruel que celui où elle s'était empêtrée?

Le plus silencieusement possible, il poussa ses pensées au plus profond de lui-même et pénétra dans son véhicule.

_À suivre!_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à en envoyer de nouveaux!_


	3. Chapitre 2

**NA : ** Rebonjour à tous. D'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier pour les commentaires, c'est extrêmement gentil de votre part.

Ensuite, j'aimerais vous signaler le nouveau rating T de cette histoire qui n'est que temporaire. Espérant joindre un peu plus de personnes, il est définitif que tôt ou tard, je devrai monter le rating à M, mais pas encore pour quelques chapitres.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quand j'allais mettre à jour : je mets à jour tous les vendredis soirs ou samedi matin. Les jeudis, habituellement, je tente de mettre un petit preview de 140 caractères sur mon compte Twitter dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.

Merci encore pour votre charmant enthousiasme et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Où étais-je? Où étais-je? Je ne reconnaissais rien autour de moi. Sentant la panique m'envahir, ma respiration se saccader et mes paumes s'humidifier, je tentai de regarder autour de moi, trouver un point de repère, quelque chose, un endroit que je reconnaitrais. Rien, seul l'inconnu m'entourait.

Chose certaine, je me trouvais passagère d'un véhicule que je connaissais à peine. Dans un stationnement souterrain, je ne savais où, on m'y avait laissée seule, endormie. Regardant partout autour de moi, cherchant le moindre indice, il n'y avait rien, personne. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, cette voiture. Où j'étais? Qui m'avait emmenée là, puis abandonnée?

J'étais assise carrée dans le véhicule quand la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, j'empoignai mon pistolet et le pointai vers la personne qui venait de s'approcher de moi.

« Holà, Bones! S'était écrié Booth, surpris de se retrouver soudainement face-à-face avec le canon de mon pistolet.

- Booth? Demandai-je encore un peu confuse.

- Vous savez que c'est illégal de pointer une arme sur un agent fédéral? En fait, c'est illégal d'en pointer une sur quiconque, mais vous risquez plusieurs années dans une prison fédérale pour une telle offense.

- Booth? Demandai-je à nouveau, la confusion était toujours emparée de moi.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous baisser votre arme? Avait-il suggéré en plaçant sa main près de mon poignet pour l'abaisser. Un frisson parcourut mon corps, rapidement remplacé par une douleur atroce, je n'avais pas choisi la bonne main pour prendre mon arme. Ça doit être douloureux, dit-il en laissant son pouce caresser ma peau noire et enflée.

- Où étiez-vous?

- Je suis allé chercher les identifications pour entrer à l'Institut. J'ai un passe, mais vous avez besoin d'un laissez-passer pour visiteur. Vous dormiez, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller! Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire peur.

- Non! Non! J'aurais dû me souvenir que j'étais dans votre véhicule. Je dors déjà depuis quelques heures habituellement à ce moment-ci de la journée! Je suis désolée d'avoir pointé mon révolver vers vous!

- C'est ok, je vous comprends, avait-il dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux et je trouvai effrayant un instant qu'un homme puisse avoir le pouvoir de me faire fondre simplement en me regardant.

- Où allons-nous?

- Vous avez déjà vu un laboratoire de musée?

- Non, répondis-je en pensant amèrement à la dernière fois où on m'avait parlé de sciences.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance, Bones ».

Il avait eu raison. Le mot émerveillement était un euphémisme par rapport à mon état d'esprit au moment où je traversai les portes coulissantes au côté de cet homme affable. Il m'avait refilé son manteau et emmitouflé dans son parfum rassurant, je me le laissais ahurir par la beauté étincelante de l'impressionnant laboratoire.

Partout, je pouvais voir des gens en sarrau se promener ici et là d'un pas rapide tenant dans leurs mains des dossiers importants, des éprouvettes et des plateaux de particules. Au centre de l'immense pièce, s'élevait une immense plateforme où travaillent des hommes et des femmes penchés sur des cadavres couchés sur des civières de métal.

L'endroit était merveilleux. Le laboratoire de mes naïfs rêves d'enfant.

Mon rêve d'enfance.

Je secouai la tête subtilement. Comment avais-je pu rêver à un tel avenir?

« Tout va bien, Bones? Me demanda Booth, me voyant songeuse un instant.

- Quand j'étais petite, je voulais devenir une scientifique, une chercheure.

- Vraiment?

- J'étais même plutôt douée en sciences. Mon père enseignait cette matière et enrichissait mon éducation.

-Si vous aimiez autant les sciences, vous deviez être heureuse!

- C'était le bon temps », souris-je en coin.

Il répondit à mon sourire, je pouvais voir dans son regard que ma confidence l'avait troublé, questionné. Il me dirigea jusqu'au bureau de son amie docteur et il me proposa de m'y assoir. Laissée à mes rêveries quelques temps, je m'imaginai dans cet édifice, étant celle hurlant des ordres à mes collègues dans une démarche scientifique rigoureuse et solide.

Observant la fourmilière qui s'activait sous mes yeux, je n'entendis pas la porte qui se ferma derrière moi…

* * *

« Angela, avez-vous vu Camille? »

Avait-il demandé en se glissant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'artiste s'était retournée et sourit au séduisant enquêteur.

« Oh! Bonjour Booth! Contente de vous voir aussi! Vous allez bien? Se moqua-t-elle alors que l'homme, qui lui avait semblé tendu, relaxa un moment avant de lui lancer un regard d'excuses.

- Désolé, Angela, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui, savez-vous où est Cam? Il y a quelqu'un qui l'attend dans son bureau.

- Oh! La prostituée qui a découvert le corps de la fille de la ruelle.

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça! Protesta-t-il doucement.

- La fille de la ruelle?

- Prostituée.

- Ce n'est pas le métier qu'elle pratique? Répondit-elle de manière rhétorique.

- C'est juste que ce mot est tellement… vulgaire!

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle est forte, elle a probablement vécu plus de choses que vous et moi ne pourrions jamais imaginer, alors tomber nez-à-nez avec un cadavre ne figure probablement pas sur la liste des choses qui la traumatisent.

- Ça reste quand même un événement bouleversant!

- Elle était beaucoup plus inquiétée par le fait de devoir me suivre que par le cadavre.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas en faisant affaire avec un flic qu'elle se bâtira une clientèle.

- Spécialement quand on a un mac sur le dos… et c'est exactement pourquoi je dois trouver Cam au plus vite histoire de lui faire un plâtre et de la ramener chez elle.

- Elle est dans le bureau d'Hodgins, une histoire de particules trouvées sur une victime des limbes.

- Merci, Angela. Je peux te demander de rester discrète à propos de cette conversation?

- Évidemment, bouche cousue! »

Avec un sourire amical, elle le salua de la main et se demanda un moment comment il était possible qu'un homme aussi séduisant soit encore seul.

C'était d'un pas rapide qu'il rejoignit le bureau d'Hodgins. Il ne connaissait que bien peu de choses de cet homme. Habituellement bien discret, il avait toujours ressenti venant de la part du petit homme barbu une certaine méfiance. Méfiance qui s'était confirmée lorsqu'il s'avoua fan de théories de la conspiration. Même si Booth savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il pouvait comprendre les doutes à propos de l'intégrité du service pour lequel il travaillait. Les dernières semaines avaient été animées dans les bulletins télévisés par des histoires de brutalité de certains policiers et de corruption politique. La métropole américaine n'était définitivement plus le centre mondial de la démocratie.

Sans donner une outrageusement grande importance à cette méfiance, il s'avança à travers le bureau et aperçut rapidement les deux personnes qu'il cherchait.

« Eh Cam! Mademoiselle Brennan est dans ton bureau, commença-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Des nouvelles sur la victime?

- Rien d'exceptionnel, elle a été poignardée à plusieurs reprises probablement de dos. Elle n'a rien venu venir.

- Il n'y avait pas d'argent sur le corps. Le vol pourrait être le motif; c'est un quartier plutôt rude!

- Vous résolvez tous vos crimes de cette manière? Avait demandé Hodgins sans lever les yeux de son microscope pour daigner regarder son interlocuteur.

- Quoi?

- En conjonctures! Vous résolvez toutes vos enquêtes en spéculant sur de la bouillie de circonstances socioéconomiques et de clichés culturels?

- Pardon? Avait répondu Booth n'ayant peine à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant, c'est qu'une grande femme dans la mi-vingtaine a été poignardée dans le Northwest, que son corps a été trouvé par une escorte professionnelle et qu'elle n'avait pas de monnaie sur elle. Il nous manque trop d'informations pour former des hypothèses sur ce qui lui est arrivé. On ne connaît même pas encore son nom!

- La manière dont on résout une enquête est justement en faisant des conjonctures sur le lieu et les circonstances du meurtre. C'est un moyen de diminuer le nombre de suspects possibles.

- Ah! C'est exactement ce que fait le FBI! Il est tellement pressé de fermer ses dossiers qu'il omet de prendre en compte des faits cruciaux dans leurs enquêtes dans le simple but de passer rapidement à autres choses.

- Je n'ai pas à entendre quoique ce soit de plus de vous! S'écria-t-il un peu insulté. Je suis un des meilleurs enquêteurs de cette ville! Il n'y en a pas un autre qui ait un meilleur taux de condamnation que moi de tout le bureau! Dans la dernière année, chacun de mes procès s'est soldé par un verdict de culpabilité! Alors, ne venez pas critiquer mes méthodes… Cam, peux-tu aller t'occuper du poignet de Bones que je puisse foutre le camp loin d'ici? »

Et avec un pas lourd assombri de colère, il se précipita en dehors du bureau.

« Bones? Questionna Hodgins.

- Vous aviez vraiment à critiquer ses méthodes de travail?

- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que ses enquêtes étaient faites de manière rigoureuse! Il est quand même du FBI!

- Booth est le seul agent qui accepte de travailler avec nous. Il sait ce que ce labo peut apporter à ses enquêtes et nous avons besoin de notre lien avec le FBI pour financer l'Institut! Nous avons plus besoin de lui que lui a besoin de nous! Alors, je vais vous demander d'éviter de telles paroles la prochaine fois! »

Avec un regard menaçant, elle se retourna et quitta à nouveau le bureau du petit rouquin qui regarda abasourdi sa patronne s'éloigner de lui.

* * *

Il était furieux, totalement en colère. Les poings serrés, il avançait sans regarder devant lui vers le bureau de Camille. Étrangement, la présence de Bones qui s'y trouvait était le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait trouver dans cette journée qui commençait bien mal. D'un pas rapide, il tourna le coin de la plateforme et fonça face-à-face dans le corps d'une petite femme.

« Agent Booth! S'était écrié une petite voix aiguë et agaçante.

- Daisy, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de converser avec vous aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez entendu quel genre de femme se trouve dans le bureau du Dr. Saroyan présentement? Je dois vous dire, je ne crois pas qu'il soit adéquat que le docteur Saroyan panse ses blessures. Elle devrait aller à l'hôpital comme les autres. Vous imaginez ce qui pourrait arriver à l'Institut si les médias apprenaient qu'il donnait des soins privilégiés à une putain! La réputation de l'Institut serait à jamais souillée et…

- DAISY! Taisez-vous!

- Mais, mais…

- J'ai demandé à Cam de lui faire un plâtre parce que, pour l'instant, cette femme est le seul lien que nous avons avec la victime.

- Mais…

- Mais… mais… l'imita Booth en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Rien de cela ne vous regarde. Votre boulot consiste à nettoyer les os et de lécher les bottes de Stires. Tout ce qui est en dehors de ça ne vous regarde pas! Et dites-moi ici qui peut être davantage considérée comme une putain : une fille qui couche avec des hommes pour l'argent qui la nourrit ou la fille qui couche avec son patron afin d'être considérée la meilleure interne de l'Institut? Je vais vous laisser mijoter là-dessus! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de la contourner pour passer au-delà de la petite femme qui le regardait bouche bée. Il avança jusqu'au bureau de Cam, croisant au passage le regard de Stires qui y sortait, un air satisfait au visage. Se méfiant totalement du maigre anthropologue, il pénétra dans le bureau et me vit immédiatement. Il n'eut pas à m'observer longtemps pour apercevoir mon air troublé.

« Tout va bien, Bones?

- Oui, oui! Ça va! Feignis-je, mais je savais qu'il pouvait voir à travers mon jeu. J'ai toujours été une piètre menteuse.

- Vous êtes sûre?

- Oui, évidemment, dis-je en pouffant d'un petit rire.

- Parce que si Stires a dit quoique ce soit à votre sujet, je veux le savoir. Votre présence ici ne le regarde en rien.

- Non, non, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, dis-je à nouveau.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- C'est votre prérogative!

- Mais je ne vous pousserai pas; vous avez déjà assez de ma présence aujourd'hui, sourit-il.

- Alors miss Brennan, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Cam en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Ouais.

- Voici ce qu'on va faire : nous allons vous faire passer une radio au rayon X afin de nous assurer que vos ossements aillent bien. Ensuite, s'il y a réellement une fracture et qu'elle n'est pas trop compliquée à replacer, nous allons vous faire un plâtre. Puis, nous prendrons un échantillon de votre ADN…

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre mon ADN sans mon consentement, la coupai-je défensivement.

- Vous avez raison, mais vous savez, Booth ne veut que votre bien! Il n'est pas question ici de mettre vos informations dans nos bases de données.

- Écoutez, je vais mettre les choses au clair : je suis une pute. Pour gagner ma vie, je dois coucher avec des hommes. Certains sont répugnants, d'autres moins. Certains sont riches et ne veulent de moi que de la compagnie pour une soirée, d'autres ne sont que de pauvres mecs qui cherchent à se payer un peu de bon temps. Certains sont parfaitement gentils et d'autres ne sont que de criminels endurcis. Ce que je sais, c'est que si je vous donne mon consentement, mon ADN sera dans la banque du FBI et que si cela se sait, je vais perdre une bonne partie de ma clientèle. Qui veut avoir l'ADN d'une pute sur ses mains?

- Bones…

- Ne m'appelez pas, Bones. Je suis Roxie, Roxie Scallion.

- Tempérance, reprit-il avant de se pencher devant moi afin de se mettre à mon niveau et me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard brun chocolat pénétrant le mien, je ne puis que le fixer. Il était ensorcelant et le doux ton de sa voix ne m'aidait pas à sortir de cette espèce de transe dans laquelle il m'avait plongée. Tempérance, répéta-t-il mon nom avant de continuer, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne veux pas m'imposer entre vous et votre profession, mais vous devez savoir que le recueil de votre ADN est essentiel pour qu'on puisse découvrir qui est le tueur. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous accuser de meurtre. Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas capable de meurtre.

- Qui vous dit ça?

- Disons simplement que je le sens dans mes trippes.

- Vous avez des problèmes digestifs? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais sans me répondre, il sortir son traditionnel sourire en coin et se redressa.

- Alors Bones, demanda-t-il avec son air charmant de gamin.

- Je veux être présente à chaque moment où quelqu'un manipulera mon ADN et je veux qu'elle soit détruite aussitôt que vous avez terminé votre enquête.

- Ok.

- Je veux aussi que les fichiers informatiques utilisés pour le traitement soit, eux aussi, éliminés.

- Ce sera chose faite.

- Je veux enfin de compte une preuve que mon ADN n'est pas dans vos banques de données.

- Considéré cela comme fait!

- Alors, c'est d'accord. Sous ces conditions, je vous donne le droit de prendre mon ADN.

- Merci, Bones.

- Bon, maintenant que tous les détails sont réglés, est-ce que je peux examiner le poignet de miss Brennan? » Demanda Cam qui, avec un regard sévère adressé à Booth se retourna vers moi afin de regarder mon poignet.

* * *

_À suivre!_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter!_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Brennan, fille de rue, tombe (littéralement) un cadavre en décomposition dans une ruelle et se blesse au poignet. Booth, qui fait enquête sur ce meurtre, l'amène au labo pour faire qu'elle se fasse soigner et pour faire récupérer son ADN. Brennan est fascinée par cet endroit qui lui rappelle ses rêves d'enfant, mais rencontre certains personnages qui lui sont plutôt hostiles.

**NA : **Merci pour les commentaires. Voici le dernier chapitre d'introduction. Bones lecture! ;)

**Chapitre 3  
**

Selon le docteur Saroyan, je n'avais pas le poignet brisé. Elle m'avait quand même fait prendre un rayon X pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Ayant pansé mon poignet et mon genou déchiré, je ne pus que remarquer les regards ténébreux remplis de doute et de colère qu'elle lançait à Booth tout au long de ses procédures.

Alors qu'elle finissait ses derniers gestes, elle m'informa que je devrais probablement attendre une heure ou deux que mes rayons X soient prêts. J'acceptai avec autant de politesse possible cette information qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Le plus rapidement je retournais chez moi, les meilleures étaient mes chances de garder ma collaboration avec le FBI secrète.

Cependant, aussitôt que Dr. Saroyan avait cessé de s'occuper de moi, malgré ma bonne volonté de rester éveillée, la fatigue s'emparait peu à peu de mon corps et bientôt, je ne pouvais plus empêcher quelques bâillements de se faire voir. Détail qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Booth qui aussitôt s'était informé de mon état d'éveil.

« Pas trop fatiguée, Bones? Avait-il sorti d'un ton léger.

- Non, je vais bien.

- Je peux vous trouver un endroit pour vous étendre si vous voulez dormir.

- Je vais bien.

- J'insiste, avait-il dit en me poussant à l'extérieur du bureau, sa main se plaçant dans le creux de mes reins, faisant parcourir un frisson inconnu le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Seeley, je peux te parler en privé une seconde, avait demandé le Dr. Saroyan au moment où nous franchissions le pas de la porte.

Me lançant un petit sourire, Booth se retourna et rentra à nouveau dans la pièce d'autopsie.

* * *

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout, non?

- De quoi parles-tu, Camille? Il avait accentué son prénom, comme pour l'agacer.

- Tu n'es pas prudent du tout, tu te diriges tout droit vers un précipice et ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui vais t'en sortir.

- Au risque de me répéter, de quoi parles-tu, Camille?

- Tu en pinces pour elle.

- Quoi? Non!

- Oh! N'essaie pas de le nier mon ami, je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu as l'œil sur quelqu'un et tes yeux n'ont pas autant pétillé à la vue d'une femme depuis Rébecca!

- Tu rêves!

- Eh! Tout ce que je te dis, c'est d'être prudent! Tu sais combien ces filles sont dangereuses!

- Je sais faire mon boulot, avait-il dit en colère avant de me retourner pour sortir du bureau.

- Attends Seeley.

- Quoi!? Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Elle tombera en sevrage bientôt; donne-lui ça, dit-elle en glissant quelques gélules dans sa main.

- C'est quoi?

- Méthadone. Ça réduit les symptômes de sevrage et les envies.

- Tu crois vraiment que… qu'elle est accro.

- J'ai remarqué les marques à l'intérieur de son bras en examinant son poignet. Il soupira.

- Merde.

- Écoute, si tu veux l'aider, je vais te donner le nom d'une clinique et une prescription, mais je ne peux en faire davantage pour elle. »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle disait. Il se retourna à nouveau vers la porte et arrêta une seconde avant d'en traverser le cadre.

« Merci Cam », dit-il d'une voix triste avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

J'étais restée loin de la porte. Je savais d'expérience combien il pouvait être dangereux de connaître des choses qui ne me regardaient pas. Même si je n'étais pas une experte dans la lecture du langage non-verbal, je pouvais savoir que Booth était troublé juste à le voir sortir d'un pas lent et le regard fixé vers le sol.

« Tout va bien? M'enquis-je, mais ne reçut qu'à peine un petit regard en retour.

- Allons vous trouver un endroit pour dormir », avait-il dit sans réellement répondre à ma question.

Il me dirigea vers une grande pièce munie de très larges moniteurs informatiques et ornée de tableau et d'œuvres artistiques. Elle était fascinante. Sur chaque toile, on pouvait voir ressentir la douleur, la tristesse et la solitude. Les couleurs sombres et éclatantes, les textures déchirantes et il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi, quelque chose, qui lui était familier… drôlement familier.

« Angela est une fille gentille, vous serez à l'abri ici. Personne ne vous importunera plus.

- Mais, personne ne m'avait dérangé ».

Il me lança un regard qui semblait me dire : _ne me la faites pas, je sais bien que Stiles vous a dit quelque chose_, mais je l'ignorai. Sous son œil presque paternel, je m'assis, mal-à-l'aise, sur le canapé et je retirai mes chaussures avant de m'y étendre. Je le sentis m'observer une seconde, puis je l'entendis sortir de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans son bureau, Angela Monténégro soupira. Ces dernières semaines, elle roulait sur l'espoir d'accumuler assez d'argent pour aller en Europe l'été qui suivait, mais ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de quitter ce boulot et ses horribles collègues. Entre une insulte de l'insipide Daisy, l'arrogance du Dr. Stires et la froideur du Dr. Hodgins, elle se demandait s'il valait la peine de passer une année entière en compagnie de ces affreux personnages simplement pour se rendre en Europe. Le seul attrait qu'avait son boulot actuellement était le délicieux spécimen mâle qui faisait la liaison entre l'Institut et le FBI.

Se détachant un peu de la détestable conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec mademoiselle Wick, elle se rendit jusqu'à son sofa où elle s'affala de tout son poids, souhaitant pour quelques instants retrouver un semblant de paix intérieur qui lui permettrait de finir sa journée. Cependant, au moment où ses fesses auraient dû toucher le canapé, elle fut surprise de se sentir poussée au sol alors que je poussai un cri de panique.

« Ah! Cria-t-elle de surprise.

- Ne me fais pas de mal! M'étais-je écrié automatiquement, comme par réflexe.

- Holà! » Avait-elle répondu en levant les yeux sur son sofa sur moi.

Je la vis, en un seul regard, m'observer de la tête aux pieds, remarquant mes vêtements usés à outrance et mon épais maquillage qui avait probablement coulé dans mon sommeil.

« Qui êtes-vous? Demandais-je méfiante.

- Qui êtes-vous? Répéta-t-elle, craignant une sorte de mauvaise blague.

- Je vous ai posé la question en premier.

- … Et vous êtes dans mon bureau, dit-elle en se levant.

- Je m'appelle Roxie, Booth m'a dit que je pourrais dormir tranquillement ici sans ne déranger personne.

- Ah! Booth vous a dit cela!

- Apparemment, il a bien menti puisque je ne dors plus et que vous semblez être dérangée par ma présence, dis-je en me levant, cherchant à retrouver mon équilibre aussitôt debout alors qu'un frisson parcourait mon corps.

- Non! Attendez, s'écria-t-elle soudainement en me prenant les mains. Vous êtes le témoin qu'il a ramené de la scène de crime, celle qui a retrouvé le corps.

- Ouais?

- Mon Dieu. Assoyez-vous! Dit-elle soudainement très gentille à mon égard.

- Pas besoin, je vais me rendre au bureau de Cam, les résultats de mes rayons X doivent être prêts maintenant.

- Vous pouvez dormir ici le temps que vous voulez, me dit-elle gentiment.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Mes yeux retrouvèrent le sol, j'étais soudainement bien gênée d'être là.

- Vous avez eu une dure nuit, vous pouvez dormir un instant.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'était pas le premier cadavre que je trouvais.

- Tout de même, vous venez de vivre un événement drôlement traumatisant.

- Je voulais seulement rattraper quelques heures de sommeil avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Vous êtes un oiseau de nuit?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je ne pratique pas un métier qui me permette de faire mes propres horaires.

- Vous savez, j'ai peut-être quelques vêtements qui pourraient vous faire… »

* * *

Il attendait depuis déjà quelques heures en attendant les résultats des rayons X de Brennan. Travaillant à distance à partir du bureau de Cam, il savait sa protégée en sécurité tant physiquement que psychologiquement dans le bureau d'Angela. Elle était la seule personne de ce labo, à l'exception de Cam, en qui il avait la moindre confiance.

Lorsqu'il vit au loin la pathologiste tendre au Dr. Stires ce qui lui semblait être des exemplaires de rayons X, il comprit que le temps de retourner au boulot était arrivé. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angela où tout semblait éteint. Au coin de la sombre pièce, il pouvait voir la lumière tamisée d'un écran d'ordinateur derrière lequel travaillait sa collègue. En l'entendant arriver, elle leva les yeux et plaça un doigt devant sa bouche en signe de silence avant de pointer son sofa. Tournant son regard vers le coin, il vit Brennan dormant à poing fermé sur le canapé.

S'approchant d'elle silencieusement, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'observa un instant. Elle semblait si paisible. On aurait dit que tous ses problèmes s'étaient évanouis au moment où elle fermait les yeux et comme si sa main agissait de son propre gré, elle se plaça dans sa sienne.

* * *

J'ai déjà lu quelque part que lorsqu'un adolescent atteint l'âge de la puberté, son cycle de sommeil change radicalement. Avec les changements hormonaux qu'ils subissent à ce moment de leur vie, il devient normal pour eux de se coucher tard le soir et d'avoir de la difficulté à se lever le lendemain matin.

Depuis mon adolescence, j'ai toujours adoré dormir. C'était comme un moment de répit, un moment où je n'avais pas à travailler mon look, à marcher les trottoirs des quartiers malfamés de la ville avec des chaussures dont les talons me causaient de sérieux problèmes lombaires et où je n'avais pas à coucher avec un inconnu afin d'avoir assez d'argent pour manger.

Malheureusement, les moments de véritable sommeil devenaient rares depuis quelques mois. Vivant pour la première fois seule dans mon appartement et n'ayant personne pour me prévenir de l'arrivée de quelqu'un, je n'avais pas fermé véritablement l'œil depuis des semaines voire des mois.

J'ignore pourquoi je m'étais sentie si à l'aise dans ce laboratoire, mais sous l'œil attentif d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas et sachant que l'Agent Booth n'était pas très loin, je me suis laissé aller au sommeil que je retenais depuis si longtemps.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard lorsque je ressentis une main pénétrer dans la mienne que la conscience me revint. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Booth se tenant à mes côtés son regard chocolat me fixant amicalement.

« Eh! Avait-il dit d'une voix douce. Vos rayons X sont prêts ». Il me sourit calmement, l'œil brillant et les traits de visages décontractés.

J'hochai de la tête et me levai doucement laissant mes membres se réveiller peu à peu.

« Vous vous êtes changée? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Ouais. Euhm… Miss Monténégro m'a prêté des vêtements.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Angela, entendis-je du fond de la salle.

- Ils vous… sourit-il, ils vous vont bien ».

Et soudainement, je fixai le plancher. Jamais, une personne qui n'était pas un client ne m'avait fait une telle remarque.

Je plaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et murmurai un merci presque inaudible.

Il se leva, m'entrainant dans son mouvement et me dirigea calmement vers le bureau du docteur Saroyan qui nous attendait silencieusement.

« Eh bien, miss Brennan, comptez-vous chanceuse, vous n'avez qu'une petite foulure! Dit-elle en plaçant les originaux de mes rayons X dans leur enveloppe.

- Je peux voir? Demandai-je curieuse.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, affirma-t-elle d'un air surpris avant de ressortir les images de l'enveloppe pour les afficher devant le panneau lumineux. Vous voyez ici? C'est votre scaphoïde. La majorité des fractures du poignet sont engendré à cet os, spécialement lorsqu'elles sont le résultat d'une chute comme la votre. Si votre scaphoïde était brisé, on pourrait voir des lignes sombres sur celui-ci.

- Je vois, alors s'il y avait des zones sombres, j'aurais une fracture.

- Ou une maladie osseuse comme de l'ostéoporose ou de l'arthrose.

- Je comprends.

- Alors mes recommandations : reposez-le quelques jours, gardez votre poignet dans une bande élastique et appliquez de la glace un maximum de 10 minutes à chaque heure. Ça devrait diminuer l'enflure. Vous devriez voir une différence d'ici deux ou trois jours.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup, dis-je au docteur Saroyan en lui tendant ma main libre. Votre gentillesse à mon égard est très appréciée.

- C'est mon devoir de médecin, dit-elle en lançant un regard confus à Booth. Elle semblait confuse par ma soudaine gentillesse.

- Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Allez, Bones, je vous ramène chez vous », avait-il dit en plaçant sa main dans le creux de mon dos pour me guider vers la sortie et à nouveau, un frisson parcourut mon corps.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**NA : **Brennan est-elle véritablement accro à l'héroïne? Booth réussira-t-il à la ramener chez elle avant que son souteneur l'apprenne? Toutes des questions qui auront réponse dans le prochain chapitre!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Merci d'avoir lu!


	5. Chapitre 4

**NA : **Désolée, désolée, désolée, je sais que je vous avais dit que je mettrais à jour tous les vendredis soirs/samedis matins, mais j'avais oublié de vous mentionner que c'était mon anniversaire vendredi soir. Donc, avec ce week-end festif, j'ai dû remettre à dimanche/lundi la diffusion, mais j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'arrivais pas à me tenir debout. C'est donc aujourd'hui que vous avez la suite de mon histoire! Bonne lecture!

**NA2 : ** Merci, merci, merci pour les nombreux commentaires!

**Précédemment :** Brennan tombe littéralement sur un cadavre et doit se rendre à l'Institut pour faire soigner ses blessures. Cam remarque des marques à l'intérieur de son bras et confie à Booth qu'elle croit que Brennan se drogue.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le voyage jusque chez moi s'était fait dans un silence inconfortable. Me retournant de temps à autre afin de l'observer dans sa conduite, je pouvais voir que c'était avec tension qu'il fixait la route devant lui. Je voyais les muscles de son cou se contracter et se relâcher, ses jointures serrant le volant si fort qu'elles blanchissaient à vue d'œil et j'entendais sa respiration haleter de frustration.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? Demandai-je finalement à bout de patience.

- Pardon?

- Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose d'inapproprié. Je sais que mon manque de qualités interpersonnelles est une lacune chez moi.

- Vos qualités interpersonnelles sont parfaites, Bones, avait-il répondu sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous tendus?

- Je ne suis pas tendu.

- Est-ce en raison de mon métier? J'ai des dettes, je dois les rembourser. Je n'ai pas d'éducation, pas de qualification…

- Ce n'est pas votre métier, Bones.

- Alors quoi?

- Rien!

- Je ne vous crois pas », dis-je alors qu'il tournait le dernier coin de rue jusqu'à l'adresse que je lui avais donnée, à quelques pas de chez moi. D'un geste brusque, il se stationna et se tourna vers moi.

« Vous êtes une junkie, avoua-t-il enfin.

- Pardon?

- Vous êtes une junkie, vous prenez de l'héroïne.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Merci pour le retour, le remerciai-je avant de me retourner pour sortir du véhicule. Alors que mes mains agrippaient la poignée de la portière, je me sentis tirée vers le centre de la voiture. Sans aucun égard de mon opinion, il releva ma manche droite par delà le coude et laissa voir les marques qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de son creux.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Je suis policier, ça me regarde!

- Vous n'avez pas le droit!

- Écoutez Bones, on peut vous aider, il y a des programmes. La première étape est d'avouer qu'on a un problème et ensuite…

- Je n'ai pas de problème de drogue, affirmai-je sans me soucier de lui avoir coupé la parole.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être accro, Bones. Laissez-moi vous aider.

- Je suis capable de me contrôler…

- Et les 14 frissons que j'ai comptés entre l'Institut et ici, est-ce que vous les contrôlez?

- Je n'en ai que pour quelques jours; ensuite, tout ira bien. À cette affirmation, je vis son visage changer complètement.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous passez par là!

- Avez-vous remarqué que ces marques sont sur mon bras droit, le même qui m'a servi à arrêté ma chute? Je suis droitière, je ne peux m'injecter moi-même de la drogue dans mon bras droit.

- On vous a forcé?

- Parfois des clients… veulent prendre un coup avant de passer à l'action. Ça ouvre leurs sens. Et des fois, ils veulent que j'en prenne aussi. Habituellement, je refuse, mais certains sont insistants. Quand j'ai de la chance, il y en a qui sont si pressés qu'ils prennent leur dose avant de commencer et oublient ensuite que je suis là. D'autres me plantent une aiguille carrément dans le bras, sans que je ne puisse dire qu'un mot.

- Ce n'est donc pas de votre faute si vous êtes accro.

- Je ne suis pas accro. Je n'en ai jamais pris par moi-même. Jamais! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, mais je m'en suis toujours sortie. Cette semaine sera pareille, je levai les yeux vers les siens et il hocha de la tête.

- Tenez, dit-il en me glissant des gélules dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est de la méthadone. Ça aide à réduire les symptômes de sevrage.

- Oh!

- Cam vous en a prescrit quelques doses, si vous le voulez.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Allez à cette clinique. Ce sera gratuit, dit-il en me tendant une carte.

- Même sans carte d'identité? Je puis voir dans son visage ce qui aurait pu ressembler à de la pitié.

- Je vais les appeler pour les avertir de votre venue.

- Je vous, je vous remercie, Booth.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Bones ».

J'agrippai la poignée de la porte, lui lança un dernier regard reconnaissant et sortit pour retourner chez moi.

Je tournai le coin de la ruelle menant à mon miteux appartement. Depuis quelques années, après chaque nuit passée à l'extérieur, j'avais toujours réussi à effacer les mauvais souvenirs de la nuit précédente avant même d'avoir traversé le pas de ma porte. Pourtant, alors que le son familier de mes talons grimpant les trois marches du petit escalier de fer forgé qui menait à ma maison pouvait s'entendre à mes pieds, je n'arrivais pas à effacer de mon esprit le sourire calme que Booth m'avait lancé avant que je sorte du véhicule dans lequel il m'avait ramené à la maison.

* * *

Après qu'elle fut sortie de la voiture, il l'observa quelques instants traverser les deux pâtés de maison qui menaient à la ruelle où elle habitait, abasourdi de sa découverte.

Elle ne pouvait dire vrai. Il savait qu'il était pratiquement impossible de ne pas créer de dépendance à l'héroïne si on en prend à plus d'une reprise. Pourtant, il ne la sentait pas capable de mentir. Elle était si forte, si intelligente… et elle était fille de rue? Ces faits n'avaient pas de sens pour lui.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de redémarrer son véhicule pour prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées, un homme capta son attention. Un homme grand, carré, qui n'avait pas très fière allure, mais qui marchait avec assurance, s'avançait vers la ruelle où habitait Brennan. Il aurait connu ce genre de type n'importe où. Ce visage ridés et grisâtre, sa chemise à fleurs ouverte sur une camisole blanche, ses cheveux peignés vers l'arrière comme un personnage d'une mauvaise série télé floridienne; tout en lui criait au mac.

« Merde », chuchota-t-il.

Elle était restée dehors toute la nuit, elle revenait tard dans la matinée et elle n'avait pas un sou à lui donner!

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il sortit de son véhicule, bien décidé de ne pas rendre la vie de Brennan plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

J'entrai dans mon appartement pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais quitté hier soir. Moi qui croyais vivre une nuit sans histoire, me voilà au beau milieu d'une enquête fédérale avec un agent qui me fournit les drogues nécessaires pour passer la semaine sans traverser l'enfer à nouveau.

Je soupirai, lançai mon sac sur une des chaises de mon minuscule ensemble à dîner et je me dirigeai vers la chambre où ma colocataire, Kelly, dormait déjà à poing fermé comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis des heures déjà. Je soupirai. Elle avait réussi à se coucher en étoile et accaparait maintenant la majorité de l'espace du lit que nous devions partagé, les restes d'une seringue pendant au bout de ses doigts.

L'envie m'envahit.

Tous les jours, je m'ennuyais de cette douce sensation euphorisante de la première fois où l'on m'avait piquée. Je me souvenais d'avoir senti chacun de mes nerfs agréablement à vif, comme si je me baignais dans une piscine de ouate au son d'une mélodie délicieusement colorée. Pendant un bref instant, ce fut le paradis… puis le manque.

J'étais soudainement devenue folle. J'en voulais encore, plus, encore! Une autre fois! Encore! Encore! Encore! J'aurais tout fait pour ressentir encore une fois cette euphorie. Ce n'était pas logique, mais j'en tremblais de désir. Une autre fois… juste une petite fois. Puis, le cercle se dessina sous mes yeux. J'en voulais, je m'endettais, j'en prenais, j'en voulais plus. Un instant, tout avait l'air bien. J'en oubliais mon but. La drogue signifie des dettes, des dettes signifient plus de temps à servir. Et j'aurais tellement voulu partir tout de suite. Arrêter. Ne plus voir de sexagénaire bedonnant n'arrivant à soutenir qu'une demi-érection s'affaler de tout leur poids sur moi.

J'ai donc résisté, tous les jours. J'étais restée des semaines durant enfermée dans mon lit du bordel à frissonner et à suer mon manque. Des filles venaient et m'en offraient pour que je me sente mieux, mais je refusais. Je résistais constamment. On me forçait de temps à autre à en prendre, mais je réussissais toujours m'en sortir. Mais l'envie restait toujours en moi et je crains qu'elle restera pour toujours.

Un jour, on m'a invité à prendre mon propre appart avec une petite nouvelle qui n'avait pas fait une semaine dans le milieu avant d'être sur le bord de l'overdose. Ils voulaient me tenter; j'approchais rapidement du remboursement total de ma dette et ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser partir aussi facilement. Mais j'étais forte. Plus forte qu'eux. Et il n'était pas question que je ne réussisse pas à m'en sortir.

Avec plus de courage que je pensais en avoir, je ramassai la seringue au bout des doigts de Kelly et le reste de son héroïne. Je jetai la seringue dans un contenant hermétique que m'avait fournie une travailleuse sociale et envoyai la drogue flotter dans les toilettes.

Je la regardais, les petits flocons flottant au fond du bol et il me prit toute ma volonté afin que je tire enfin la chasse. Avec frénésie, je fouillai au fond de ma poche et retrouvai les comprimés que m'avait fournis Booth.

« Dieu Merci, me dis-je en moi-même en avalant une gorgée d'eau afin des faire passer.

- Dieu merci, quoi? » Une voix familière se permit de dire derrière moi.

Je relevai la tête horrifiée par une réalisation, mon verre d'eau glissant de mes doigts pour tomber d'un bruit grave et fort au fond de l'évier crasseux.

Je me retournai et le vit. Dans son habituel jeans, chemise hawaïenne ouverte et camisole blanche, il se tenait droit près de la porte. Grand, blond et souffrait vraisemblablement de calvitie, je pouvais voir les yeux gris ridés lancer des regards sévères vers moi. D'un teint toujours grisâtre et de traits durs, il me fixait droit dans les yeux pénétrant mon air à la fois surprise et horrifié. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

« Viktor!

- J'vois qu't'as eu un client finalement, cette nuit! Avait-il affirmé de sa voix rauque et grave qui laissait discerner très facilement son accent russe.

- Euh…

- Parce que t'as pas d'autrres bonnes rraisons d'être arrivée à cette heurrre avec un homme dans un VUS, non?

- Évidemment que non! Viktor!

- Combien t'as eu? » Il tendit la main.

J'étais en panique. Je n'avais pas d'argent. Pas un sou. Et de dire que j'avais passé la nuit avec le FBI n'était pas mieux que de me mettre un pistolet sur la tempe et d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Je cherchais une histoire à lui raconter lorsque soudainement, j'entendis cogner à ma porte.

« Mademoiselle Scallion? » Avait demandé d'un ton timide un homme à la porte que je ne pouvais voir derrière la carrure de Viktor. Lorsque celui si se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mes yeux ne purent que s'écarquiller de surprise à la vue de ce qui se trouvait à ma porte.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**NA :** Mais qui est cette mystérieuse personne à la porte de Brennan? Réussira-t-elle à la sauver du méchant Viktor? C'est ce que vous apprendrez dans la suite de Northwest Avenue!

N'hésitez pas à commenter!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Précédemment : **Après avoir passé la nuit à l'Institut Jefferson, Brennan retourne chez elle sans le sou et son mac l'apprend. Au moment où les choses étaient sur le point de tourner au vinaigre, un homme apparut à la porte de Brennan.

**Chapitre 5**

« Mademoiselle Scallion? » Avait demandé d'un ton timide un homme à la porte que je ne pouvais voir derrière la carrure de Viktor. Lorsque celui si se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mes yeux ne purent que s'écarquiller de surprise à la vue de ce qui se trouvait à ma porte.

Portant une chemise à carreaux qu'il avait boutonné jusqu'au cou et de très grosses lunettes à large cadre, Booth se tenait le dos rond, les épaules relevées et la tête baissée comme un ado sans grande confiance en lui. Il avait séparé ses cheveux au centre de sa tête avec du gel, ce qui lui donnait pratiquement une coupe au champignon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cet œuvre; il avait l'air du parfait rat de labo de mes années de scolarité.

« T'es qui, toi? Demanda avec impolitesse Viktor.

- Jon… Jonathan Sm-Smith, monsieur, balbutia-t-il en lui tendant la main. Ravi de vous rencontrer

- Tu fais quoi, là? Répondit le grand blond.

- Je venais… je venais payer… m-miss Scallion pour la nuit… monsieur, continuait-il de bégayer me fournissant un spectacle divertissant avant de s'avancer vers moi. Alors, c'était combien déjà?

- Un dépucelage? Dis-je en embarquant dans son jeu. C'est 1000$.

- C'est ça. Donc 100, 200, 300, commença-t-il à compter les billets d'une impressionnante pile qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Voilà, 1000. C'est correct, ainsi?

- Oui, la prochaine fois, je préférerais des petites coupures, dis-je toujours dans mon rôle.

- Oh! Bien sûr, bien sûr, suis-je bête, avait-il répété en se tapant le front et je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire à son subterfuge qu'il maitrisait parfaitement bien. Je vais vous laisser à votre journée, maintenant ».

Sans le vouloir, je ne pus qu'être déçue par sa proposition de partir. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je ressentais un drôle de sentiment de sécurité lorsqu'il était auprès de moi. Malgré tout, je souris un sourire que je réservais à ces jeunes puceaux que j'avais introduit au monde du sexe et j'hochai la tête d'approbation. Il se tourna pour sortir, mais ne manqua pas de me lancer un dernier regard parlant avant de sortir de mon champ de vision.

Ramenant mon attention à cet horrible personnage qu'était Viktor, je gardai un billet et lui remis le reste de la pile.

« Ça ira pour cette semaine et la semaine prochaine », dit-il en me pointant le billet de 100$ que je tenais entre mes doigts.

J'hochai la tête, obéissante.

« Ta copine dort?

- Elle est complètement _stone_. Elle en a jusqu'à demain.

- Excellent, dit-il de cet air possédé que je détestais. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais reconnu ce visage entre mille… et de tous les hommes horribles avec qui j'avais été obligée de coucher dans ma vie, c'était le seul qui me donnait vraiment envie de vomir.

- Vik, tu sais ce que Dimitri en pense.

- Si tu ne dis rien. Il n'en saura rien.

- Tu sais qu'il sait tout.

- Merde, c'est pas lui qui va me dire avec qui je vais coucher.

- T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à Joseph quand il m'a forcé sans sa permission… tu veux vraiment vivre le reste de ta vie ainsi?

- Je…

- Mademoiselle Scallion? Demanda à nouveau Booth en cognant encore à ma porte.

- Putain, mais c'est une vraie tâche de merde, ce type! Chuchota Viktor en se reculant de quelques pas de peur d'être pris un peu trop près de moi.

- Oui euh… je tentai de me rappeler du nom qu'il avait dit plutôt.

- Jonathan, dit-il afin de rafraîchir la mémoire de Brennan.

- Oui, c'est ça, Jonathan. Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Je me demandais… si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, si je pouvais, vous savez, passer la journée avec vous.

- Euh… hésitai-je. Je savais qu'il voulait simplement me sauver des griffes de Viktor, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir où il s'en allait avec cela.

- Je vais vous payer, évidemment.

- Si! Dit Viktor soudainement jovial avec l'homme. Allez, va t'amuser avec la superbe Roxie. Moi, je vais continuer ma tournée. Bonne journée, dit-il avant de quitter.

- Merci, dis-je une fois que je m'étais assurée qu'il était au loin.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Alors…

- Alors? Répéta-t-il ne semblant pas certain de comprendre ma question.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe?

- Pardon?

- Le déguisement, l'argent, je suis certaine de ne pas vous avoir quitté dans cet état il y a dix minutes!

- Oh ça! Eh bien, j'ai vu votre mac arriver. J'ai réalisé que vous seriez dans le pétrin puisque je ne vous avais pas laissé d'argent. Je me suis changé et voilà! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça.

- Comme je peux le constater. Et vous traînez toujours sur vous des liasses de billets?

- Ah! Ça, c'est à moi de le savoir!

- Je vais vous rembourser!

- Quoi?

- C'est votre argent, je suppose. À moins que le FBI rembourse les frais de prostituée, si c'est le cas, je peux vous faire un reçu, si vous voulez, dis-je à la blague.

- Oui, c'était mon argent, mais…

- Alors, je vais vous rembourser.

- Bones, j'ai gagné mon pognon dans une partie de cartes, hier. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce fric de toute façon.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. J'ai un problème de jeu. Si je peux aider quelqu'un avec mes problèmes, ça me fera plaisir de le faire! Donc, vous allez garder cet argent, d'accord?

- Ok… acceptai-je finalement. Merci. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

- Qu'avez-vous?

- De l'eau… si vous n'avez pas trop peur de la boire!

- De l'eau, ça me va, dit-il en s'avançant dans mon appartement.

- Faites comme chez vous, l'invitai-je en lavant le verre que j'avais pris pour boire plus tôt.

- Merci, dit-il en jetant un œil vers la chambre à coucher. Est-ce qu'elle dort à travers tout ce boucan?

- Elle est totalement givrée, dis-je en m'avançant vers la salle à coucher pour en allumer la lampe. Kelly ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

- Waouh. Est-ce qu'elle respire toujours? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant de ma colocataire étendue à plat sur son ventre.

- Ouais. Elle me la fait tous les jours.

- Désolé, avec tous vos efforts, vous ne méritez pas de vivre ça au quotidien.

- On s'habitue, levai-je les yeux sur lui. Nos regards se croisèrent et le sien me sembla si intense que j'eus de la difficulté à l'analyser. Après un court instant, prenant un air coupable, il baissa les yeux et se retourna vers un mur où il tomba face-à-face avec ma bibliothèque.

- Waouh! Dites donc! Vous en avez des bouquins pour une…

- Une prostituée?

- … j'allais dire une personne avec peu de moyen.

- Lorsqu'un étudiant abandonne ses cours, il lui arrive souvent de vendre ses bouquins à des coopératives ou à des œuvres de charité. On peut trouver des trésors pour rien du tout.

- _Gray's anatomy, _dites donc, ce n'est pas de la petite bière!

- Je l'ai trouvé absolument passionnant. Très éducatif. Beaucoup plus que le DSM IV que j'ai trouvé pour le mieux vague.

- Vous avez lu le DSM IV au complet?

- Bien sûr et j'y ai appris que je n'aimais pas du tout la psychologie.

- C'est Sweets qui aimerait entendre ça! Sourit-il en parcourant mes bouquins. Vous aimez vraiment la lecture ».

Il était vrai que ma bibliothèque était particulièrement bien garnie. Parfois, lorsqu'un client généreux donnait plus que sa part, je gardais les profits et allait m'acheter un livre au rabais dans les ventes de la bibliothèque de la Americain University.

Je l'observai un court instant pendant qu'il scrutait mes bouquins et comprit qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose.

« J'aime apprendre des choses, répliquai-je donc avant de déboutonner la chemise qu'Angela m'avait prêtée. Alors, on va chez vous ou à l'hôtel?

- Quoi? Pardon? Dit-il en se retournant avant d'écarquiller mes yeux devant ma chemise ouverte. Wô! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers ma bibliothèque. Bones, pourquoi vous déshabillez-vous?

- Vous avez payé! Vous pouvez réclamer votre dû! Affirmai-je.

- Quoi? Non! Vous voulez dire… NON!

- Quoi? Vous ne me trouvez pas attirante?

- Quoi? Bien sûr que si, vous êtes attirante! Vous êtes magnifique, Bones, c'est juste que… je ne suis pas ici pour… vous savez? Je ne peux pas…

- À cause de votre boulot au FBI? … Vous ne seriez pas mon premier agent fédéral! C'est même plutôt commun.

- Je … ce n'est pas ça, Bones. Je ne couche pas… euh… comment dire… Pour coucher avec quelqu'un, je dois ressentir une connexion avec cette personne…

- Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi?

Il se tut un instant.

- Bones… ce ne serait pas bien…

- Oh! Alors, c'est votre moral…

- Non!

- C'est ce que vous venez de me dire!

- Non… enfin oui… mais, dit-il en se retournant le visage un bref instant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur moi. Pouvez-vous, pour l'amour du Ciel, vous rhabiller, s'il-vous-plait?

- D'accord, dis-je roulant mes yeux au ciel avant de boutonner mon chemisier.

- Merci, dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Bones, lorsque je vous ai donné cet argent plutôt, je ne voulais absolument rien en retour. Je voulais simplement vous éviter des ennuis. C'est de ma faute si j'ai dû vous amener cette nuit. Vous avez fait la bonne chose en appelant les autorités et j'ai failli vous mettre dans un pétrin qui aurait pu vous coûter votre vie! Je vous devais bien cela!

- Mais est-ce que vous êtes attiré par moi? Dis-je en levant mon regard pour croiser le sien. J'ignorais pourquoi, cette question à laquelle j'étais habituellement indifférente me semblait de la plus haute importance à ce moment-là. Je voulais être belle à ses yeux, je voulais qu'il soit séduit par moi.

- Plus que vous le pensez, dit-il avant de sourire vainement. C'est pourquoi il ne se passera rien du tout entre nous deux.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- C'est parfait comme ça, sourit-il à ma confusion. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller prendre une glace.

- Une glace?

- Oui, vous savez, cet aliment fabriqué, le plus souvent, de substances laitières modifiées glacées que l'on place sur un cornet et que l'on mange les journées chaudes d'été afin de se rafraichir.

- Je sais ce que c'est une glace, mais j'ignore le but de cette requête.

- Vous tenir compagnie? Suggéra-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. Écoutez, je ne peux pas partir sans vous, vous êtes probablement surveillée actuellement, et sincèrement, votre coloc me fout les jetons! Venez, Bones, je connais l'endroit idéal pour manger une glace avec vous! »

Je réfléchis un instant à sa requête. Sa proposition était déstabilisante et c'était sincèrement la première fois en plus d'une décennie que je rencontrais un homme qui ne voulait pas coucher avec moi. Malgré son insistance au fait qu'il était attiré par moi, il ne semblait aucunement ouvert à l'idée de passer quelques heures en ma compagnie dans une chambre d'hôtel quelconque. C'était ce qui était confondant. S'il était attiré, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller plus loin? Je ne comprenais pas.

Malgré tout, manger une glace dans un endroit spécial avec cet homme me semblait être une excellente idée.

« Ok », acceptai-je enfin sa requête.

Il laissa s'échapper un sourire, puis m'offrit son bras afin de me reconduire jusqu'à la porte de mon horrible appart.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 6

Bones lecture

**Chapitre 6**

« Alors, Bones, que dites-vous de mon idée?

- Je dois avouer que c'est très agréable! »

La journée était réellement magnifique. Il m'avait amené tout près du _Reflecting Pool_ sur la terrasse d'un petit café où les touristes se reposaient quelques minutes en prenant un repas léger. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil le _Lincoln Memorial_ affublé de touristes émerveillés par la beauté de cet endroit. De l'autre côté se dressant droit comme une flèche vers le ciel, le _Washington Monument_, cet énorme obélisque, qui semblait veiller sur la ville comme un père sur ses enfants. La météo était superbe. Un soleil de plomb frappait sur nos têtes et une légère brise rendait la température supportable.

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas mangé de glace depuis mon adolescence!

- Vraiment?

- Mmm. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon!

- Ha! Ha! Rit-il. Il faudrait que je vous amène plus souvent, dit-il alors que je baissais des yeux.

- Ce serait des glaces qui finiraient par vous coûter cher, lui souris-je alors qu'il perdait le sien.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

- Quoi? Manger des glaces?

- Non, vous savez… le trottoir, chuchota-t-il comme pour en garder le secret.

- Je dois gagner ma vie.

- Il y a d'autres moyens.

- Je dois payer mes dettes, c'est le seul moyen.

- Quelles dettes? De la drogue? Du jeu?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il ne me reste qu'environ un mois à faire si je travaille tous les soirs pour arriver à tout payer.

- Qu'allez-vous faire une fois que vous n'aurez plus de dettes?

- Je vais finir mes études secondaires et aller au collège, dis-je sans hésitation.

- C'est un ton décidé ça!

- Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je veux, c'est apprendre des choses… devenir utile à la société.

- J'avais deviné ça de vous.

- Quoi?

- Que vous aviez une passion pour les apprentissages. Votre bibliothèque… elle est impressionnante. Vous avez vraiment lu tous ces bouquins?

- Je lis plutôt vite et j'ai une bonne capacité de rétention, alors…

- Waouh.

- Quand j'aurai fini mes études, j'aurai enfin la vie que j'ai toujours voulu… sans avoir à coucher avec n'importe qui ou qu'on me foute une seringue dans le creux du coude.

- Vous avez de l'espoir, c'est intrigant.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

- Bien des femmes dans votre situation aurait abandonné l'idée d'une vie normale à l'heure qu'il est. Vous avez les idées drôlement arrêtées sur vos buts quand vous le voulez.

- Je suis une personne orientée! Je sais ce que je veux.

- Quelle majeure allez-vous choisir au collège?

- Anthropologie judiciaire.

- Cool! Peut-être allons-nous travailler ensemble alors! Sourit-il visiblement surpris. Vous me semblez définitivement assez brillante pour y arriver.

- Je l'espère bien! »

Je souris. Devant la beauté de cet endroit, je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais d'être là, les cheveux au vent, mangeant une glace avec un homme bien. Je n'avais pas vécu une journée telle que ceci depuis des années! Profitant du moment, je fermai les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Cependant, avec la fatigue de la nuit qui remontait en moi, ma respiration se transforma en bâillement.

« Tout va bien, Bones, demanda Booth amusé.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je la bouche entrouverte. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Peut-être serait-il mieux de vous ramener à la maison alors.

- C'est drôle, malgré mon étonnante fatigue, je ne ressens aucunement l'envie de retourner à la maison, je souris.

- Moi non plus, mais vous devez vous reposer et je dois continuer mon enquête, dit-il en se levant. Je me levai à mon tour et le rejoignis. De toute façon, nous avons plus d'une demi-heure de marche avant d'arriver à la voiture », sourit-il.

Nous marchâmes en silence un long moment. Je ne sentais pas nécessaire de prononcer autres paroles que de profiter de sa présence à mes côtés. Je dégustais ce qui restait de mon cornet et je fantasmais sur le fait que les touristes devaient probablement nous prendre pour un couple amoureux, peut-être même marié. Je souris.

« Booth, je peux vous poser une question directe?

- Bien sûr.

- Sortez-vous avec le Dr. Saroyan?

- Wô! Bones! Vous allez droit au but!

- Vous m'en avez donné la permission.

- C'est vrai. Euh… non, je ne sors pas avec le docteur Saroyan. Nous avons déjà… vous savez…

- Couché ensemble?

- Oui, mais plus maintenant. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois il y a quelques années, mais c'est fini depuis belle lurette!

- Pourtant, elle semble très intéressée par votre vie privée et vous semblez familier l'un envers l'autre.

- Elle est mon amie, peut-être ma MEILLEURE amie. Elle veut mon bien, tout comme je veux le sien.

- Et Angela? Demandai-je, le faisant rire un petit peu.

- Mais, vous êtes curieuse, ma parole!

- C'est un trait de caractère qu'on me reproche souvent, oui. Ça m'a amené quelques ennuis dans le passé.

- Je trouve ça mignon, sourit-il.

- Vraiment?

- Dans la mesure où vous vous intéressez à ma vie, c'est un quiproquo. Vous vous êtes ouverte sur votre vie, je m'ouvre sur la mienne.

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

- Tout comme moi, me regarda-t-il du coin de l'œil, amusé.

- Alors? Angela? Il rit à nouveau.

- Il n'y a rien avec Angela. Quelques flirts ici et là peut-être, mais tout est professionnel entre nous et ça le restera. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'enticher de mes collègues de travail.

- Donc vous êtes célibataire.

- On peut dire ça. Et vous, vous avez un copain?

- Je n'exerce pas un métier où il est facile d'avoir un copain.

- Un tiers des travailleuses du sexe sont dans une relation stable.

- Eh bien, pas moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de copain. Je n'en aurai probablement jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Votre phrase n'a pas de sens! Elle est paradoxale.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. On ne sait pas ce que vous réserve l'avenir.

- Vrai.

- Vous pourriez rencontrer l'homme de votre vie au Collège… au coin de la rue.

- Pff, pouffai-je devant cette incroyable improbabilité. Ça me surprendrait beaucoup.

- On ne sait jamais. Le grand amour se tient peut-être tout près de vous et vous ne le voyez même pas.

- S'il y a une chose de sûr, c'est que l'amour n'existe pas.

- Si, l'amour existe.

- J'ai rencontré plusieurs hommes dans ma vie qui ont dit m'aimer. Tous m'ont fait du mal.

- Alors, ils ne vous aimaient pas. On ne fait pas de mal aux gens qu'on aime.

- J'aimerais vous croire, mais les faits m'ont démontré que l'amour n'existe pas.

- C'est parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vécu », avait-il chuchoté avant de baisser les yeux et de continuer sa route.

Pendant les quinze minutes de marche qui nous séparaient de sa voiture, Booth avait fixé le trottoir quelques mètres devant lui et marchait d'un pas certain. Jetant un regard passager vers lui, je le voyais s'avancer, songeur, les épaules à la fois basses et tendues et sa mâchoire serrée. Je n'étais pas une grande analyste du langage non-verbal, mais ces indices semblaient indiquer qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, même intimidé.

« Tout va bien, demandai-je lorsque la tension devint invivable.

- Je vais bien, dit-il avant de me jeter un petit coup d'œil furtif. C'est simplement que je trouve triste le fait que vous n'ayez foi en rien.

- J'ai foi en moi et en mes capacités. À mon avis, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire lorsque vous aurez vos diplômes et que vous serez la meilleure anthropologue du monde? La vie est autre chose que le boulot.

- Pas pour moi. Tout ce que j'aie eu dans ma vie, c'est la rue. Je serai contente lorsque je n'y serai plus. Le reste m'importe peu.

- Le besoin d'amour et d'affection passe avant celui de l'accomplissement et de l'estime de soi. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour, c'est Maslow qui l'a dit.

- Lui et sa stupide pyramide! Je m'en suis toujours parfaitement bien sorti sans que personne ne m'aide; je continuerai à m'en sortir à l'avenir.

- Ça, j'en suis sûr! Vous êtes une femme forte, mais il y a une différence entre vivre et survivre.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Pratiquement, présentement, vous survivez. Vous mangez, dormez, vous vous battez contre votre dépendance aux drogues, vous gagnez votre pain et vous vous débarrassez de vos dettes. Mais, il y a autre chose dans la vie, la famille, les amis, l'amour, un travail qu'on aime, le sentiment d'aider les gens, ça c'est vivre!

- Je ne connais pas cette vie.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de l'entendre.

- Toutefois, cet après-midi fut charmante. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. J'espère que dans un mois, on pourra en faire une habitude, sourit-il.

- Ce serait vivre?

- Exactement », et avec son sourire charmeur, il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

* * *

J'avais laissé les quelques centaines de dollars que Booth m'avait donnés dans une enveloppe destinée à Viktor dans le petit coffre-fort qu'il avait laissé à ma disposition à cette fin. Me dirigeant vers la chambre, je remarquai immédiatement que ma colocataire avait le nez fourré dans le fond de mon placard, lançant derrière elle les quelques morceaux de vêtements potables qu'il me restait.

« Kelly, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Où tu l'as mis?

- Quoi?

- Tu sais quoi! Mon stoke, ma dope, mon crack, où il est?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Va chier, tu sais exactement ce dont je veux parler, il est où?

- Je l'ai jeté.

- Pff, tu l'as gardé pour toi, sale pétasse!

- Je ne prends pas de ces trucs là.

- Espèce de pute, cria-t-elle en me prenant le bras, le dressant devant moi pour montrer les ecchymoses de seringue qui ne voulaient pas partir. T'es aussi accro que moi. Tu me l'as sniffé, hein?

- Je l'ai jeté dans les toilettes! Je te le jure! »

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que d'un seul mouvement, elle m'envoya sa main à mon visage. Une douleur aiguë enflamma ma joue, mais je ne fis rien voir. Je n'allais pas m'abaisser devant une ado en manque!

« Tu veux gâcher ta vie et bien, gâche ta vie, avais-je dit en lui lançant les derniers billets qui me restaient de ma journée. Mais ne laisse pas ta dope dans mon champ de vision parce qu'elle se ramassera là où j'ai envoyé le reste, dans la poubelle! »

Comme un enfant affamé devant une pomme, elle sauta sur les billets qu'elle empocha immédiatement. Me lançant un regard sévère, elle cracha à mes pieds et sortit de notre appartement faire sa tournée du soir.

« Garce »

Un mois, me répétais-je, un mois et je pourrais enfin quitter ce monde horrible qui engouffrait les faibles comme un chien bouffe un steak. Je m'affalai sur le lit et je m'endormis avant même que le soleil ne se soit couché.

_À suivre…_

* * *

**NA : **J'ai eu la chance cet été de visiter cet endroit! J'ai même eu la chance de manger au petit café à côté du _Reflecting Pool. _Mais la piscine était vide puisqu'elle était en réparation. Dommage, ça enlevait un peu de charme à la visite! Normalement, j'essaie de voir les endroits que je décris avec Google Street View, mais là, j'ai un souvenir très vif de Washington, qui est magnifique.


	8. Chapitre 7

**NA :** Un peu plus et cette histoire s'arrête là, sans la suite. Le fait est que le fichier où se trouvait cette fanfiction s'est, on ne sait comment, corrompu et qu'il n'était plus accessible. Grâce à ce génie que j'appelle mon amoureux, nous avons réussi à récupérer une version précédente de l'histoire et je n'ai, en fait, que perdu un chapitre … ouff!

**NA2 : ** J'en suis arrivée à un point où tous les chapitres en banque de mon histoire sont publiés. Ces possibles, donc, que les mises à jour soient dorénavant plus distancées! Désolée :).

**Chapitre 7**

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut, m'assoyant carrée dans mon lit. De l'eau sortait de tous les orifices de mon visage. Crachant le liquide qui s'était faufilée jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma bouche, j'essuyais mes yeux évitant de les ouvrir pour ne pas que le surplus d'eau ne s'infiltre dans mes canaux lacrymaux et ainsi me soustraire à cette désagréable sensation de brûlement qui survient lorsqu'un fluide quelconque trouve son chemin jusqu'au nez. Le pinçant, je sentis les dernières gouttes se frayer leur route jusqu'à ma lèvre supérieure et pus enfin tenter d'ouvrir un œil dans l'ombre de ma chambre.

Évanescente, l'impression éphémère de me noyer disparaissait doucement alors que j'aperçus la silhouette de Viktor debout devant moi, une tasse vide dégoutant ces derniers millilitres d'eau au sol. Involontairement, je reculai un peu. La peur m'envahit qu'à nouveau un homme me plaque contre mon lit et fasse de moi sa marionnette.

De son regard sombre, il ne manqua pas ce léger mouvement, mais ne fit rien. S'avançant vers moi, il m'observa de son regard mesquin et leva son menton avant de se retourner pour me lancer un haut particulièrement chic au visage.

« Habille-toi, Dimitri veut te voir ».

* * *

Dimitri Kurbinsky avait toujours été un maître dans l'art du crime. Ayant fui l'URSS dans les années 80 dans un conteneur de meubles à assembler provenant de la Suède, il avait rapidement compris en arrivant au port de Houston au Texas, malgré son anglais qu'il maîtrisait très bien, que son accent pourrait lui être mortel dans ce contexte de Guerre froide et de chasse aux Communistes. C'est pourquoi qu'entre les deux milliers de kilomètres qui le séparaient de Washington, il se teignit les cheveux en brun et gomma son accent à un point tel qui pouvait facilement mentir et faire croire qu'il venait du Vermont ou du Massachussetts.

Souhaitant rejoindre son oncle favori qui vivait dans la capitale, il n'avait pas cogné deux coups à la porte de son appartement qu'il le trouva au sol, criblé de balles. Enquêtant sur les faits et gestes de cet homme qu'il admirait à un point tel qu'il avait fui l'Union soviétique pour le rejoindre, il avait appris qu'il avait été le chef d'une organisation qui contrôlait la drogue et la prostitution dans un quartier qu'on appelait – et qu'on appelle toujours – le Northwest et qu'il avait probablement été assassiné par un gang rival pour ce territoire.

Il s'était promis alors une chose : terminer le travail de son oncle.

Il avait donc reconstitué l'organisation depuis les racines changeant à jamais la manière de faire de la prostitution dans Washington. Il s'était bâti à partir de presque rien un des plus grands réseaux de drogues, prostitutions, de pari illégaux et de règlements de compte au monde. Et Dieu seul sait combien la capitale était un terrain fertile pour toutes ces activités!

Tout ça, évidemment, était fait sous le seuil du plus parfait anonymat. Il blanchissait ses profits dans des bars, des tavernes, des casinos, mais aussi dans des trucs un peu plus sophistiqués comme des restaurants gastronomiques, galeries d'arts impressionnistes et des musées.

Telle une pieuvre, il avait étendu les tentacules de réseau partout, sur les sites de construction, dans les médias, dans les bureaux d'avocats, dans la politique et certains mêmes soupçonnaient le FBI d'être sous son contrôle.

Mais toutes ces extravagances, tous ces contacts et ses faveurs dues, ne changeaient rien à son principe de base : occupe-toi de chaque personne qui travaille pour toi, assure-toi d'avoir leur confiance, de la plus basse prostituée à ton bras droit le plus fiable.

J'étais donc entré dans un de ses restaurants de la rue Massachussetts escorté par cet exécrable homme qui me servait de mac. De la pièce ressortait une douce mélodie de chambre qui provenait du quatuor à corde placé sur une estrade dans le coin de la salle à manger. Je pénétrais le restaurant et je pouvais voir des nappes de satin orner chaque table et des tissus blancs qui couvraient les chaises.

Vêtue de ma plus belle robe de soirée – ma seule robe de soirée – j'avançai jusqu'à l'hôtesse qui, d'un seul coup d'œil, avait compris qui j'étais.

« Bienvenue chez Agusto, comment puis-je vous aider? Avait-elle demandé avec un sourire hypocrite.

- On m'a dit que Dimitri m'attendait à sa table, avais-je dit poliment ignorant le ton hautain avec lequel elle s'était adressé à moi. Me regardant toujours du haut de son menton levé, elle pinça ses lèvres, retint visiblement un sourire mesquin et s'empara de deux menus.

- Si vous voulez me suivre », avait-elle demandé, un mouvement de tête peu subtil me suggérant ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Je n'y portai pas plus d'attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une autre femme me jugeait sur mon apparence.

Elle m'amena jusqu'à une porte qui était fermée. Assis à une table non loin de là, un homme que je soupçonnais être un garde du corps se leva et après avoir cogné à la porte, la traversa. Il ne lui prit pas dix secondes avant qu'on ne le revoit, cette fois en entrouvrant, m'indiquant silencieusement que je pouvais pénétrer dans la salle à manger privée de Dimitri.

« Tempérance, s'était-il levé pour m'accueillir chaleureusement. Il s'était avancé vers moi et plaça ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Bonjour Dimitri ».

Dimitri était un bel homme. Habillé de la dernière mode, il ne laissait aucunement paraître ses origines grandement modestes. La seule chose qu'il laissait paraitre était un reste d'accent qu'il avait laissé échappé une fois qu'il avait atteint un statut suffisamment élevé pour que son entourage n'en fasse un plat, la plupart d'entre eux croyant probablement maintenant qu'il provenait simplement d'une famille fortunée de Russie.

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, avait-il dit en tirant une chaise afin que je m'y assois.

- Merci, avais-je répondu poliment.

- Tu vas bien? M'avait-il demandé. En guise de réponse, je le regardai froidement. Il savait que j'avais rien de pertinent à dire à ce sujet et qu'il en était la raison. Désolé, avait-il dit avec sincérité. J'ai un contrat pour toi, quelque chose de lucratif. Un juge a besoin d'une escorte pour une soirée importante. Tu devras être à ton plus chic. Une robe longue, coiffure, manucure, pédicure, maquillage.

- Des 2000$ que j'aie fait cette semaine, Viktor m'a permis de n'en garder que 100. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer tout ça, avais-je répliqué avec sincérité.

- Tu sais, Tempérance, tu es la seule qui ose me parler comme ça. J'aime ça. Tu es sincère. Tu dis ce que tu penses et ce que tu dis est toujours vrai. C'est pour ça que tu es ma préférée. Tu es une femme forte. C'est probablement pour ça que tu es la seule de ta… cohorte à être toujours vivante.

- Et vous êtes le seul qui vous adressez à moi par mon véritable prénom. Tous les autres m'appellent Roxie.

- Toi et moi, ça remonte à loin.

- Depuis presque le tout début, ajoutai-je en souriant en coin. Alors… commençai-je au moment où je le vis ouvrir sa mallette pour en sortir une carte de crédit.

- Dépense judicieusement, tout ce que tu ajouteras à cette carte sera ajouté à ta dette.

- Évidemment, je l'avais déduit. Je ferai donc mon possible pour éviter les dépenses inutiles.

- Fais attention, par contre, tu manques ce rendez-vous, tu auras les pertes potentielles des prochains contrats ajoutées sur ta dette. Et j'estime ce contrat à plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars potentiels. Tu sais ce que ça signifie? »

Je dus avouer avoir été affreusement surprise par cette menace. Une centaine de milliers de dollars… c'était une condamnation à vie. Dans toute mon existence, même si je travaillais jusqu'à cent ans, je n'arriverais jamais à rembourser une telle dette. En entendant cette affirmation, mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés et pour la première fois depuis des années, Dimitri vit en moi une véritable peur.

« Est-ce une manière de vous assurer que je continue à travailler pour vous plus longtemps?

- Tempérance, tu sais que je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir!

- Je cherche encore des preuves que cette affirmation est vraie.

- Au moment où ta dette est payée, tu es libre.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous continuez de trouver des prétextes pour l'augmenter?

- Tu me donnes de mauvaises intentions, Tempérance. N'ai-je pas, pendant des années, mis un toit sur ta tête et de la nourriture dans ton assiette?

- Vrai, mais…

- Je te trouve même plutôt ingrate. Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Je sais…

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais collaborer avec les policiers et t'en sortir comme cela? »

À cette question, je retins mon souffle. Il savait, il l'avait appris, je n'étais pas mieux que morte maintenant. Il savait pour Booth, il savait pour tout.

« Je n'ai rien dit, je vous jure.

- Je sais. Je le saurais si tu avais dit quelque chose qui aurait pu m'être défavorable.

- Je ne le ferai plus, je vous le promets.

- Au contraire, je veux que tu collabores si tu le peux. Réponds à leurs questions.

- Quoi? Mais…

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec la fille dans la ruelle. Rien du tout. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille et je ne veux pas le savoir. Par contre, si tu refuses de collaborer, ça risque d'éveiller des soupçons et ce sont ces soupçons qui risquent de porter atteinte à l'organisation. Mais, tu as parlé avec le FBI sans ma permission, tu dois être punie.

- En me gardant comme esclave jusqu'à la fin de mes jours?

- Tu as de la chance, si je ne t'appréciais pas autant tu serais déjà morte! Accepte cette conséquence sans broncher. Je te donne une chance de t'en sortir. Tu réussis? Tu es au même point qu'aujourd'hui, à l'exception du prix d'une robe. Tu échoues? Tu paies, tu payeras longtemps ».

Je ne voulais laisser voir à ce moment-là à quel point j'étais en colère contre cet homme. Je l'avais toujours été. Il était celui qui était responsable de mon malheur, mais il était aussi celui qui tenait la clé de mon bonheur potentiel. La mâchoire serrée et le regardant froidement, j'hochai la tête, acceptant comme toujours ce qu'il m'imposait.

« D'accord, dis-je en m'emparant de la carte et la glissant dans ma poche. Comment s'appelle ce juge?

- Hasty. Juge Myles Hasty ».

_À suivre… _

* * *

**NA :** J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce « Boothless chapter ». Il réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu!


	9. Chapitre 8

**NA :** Bonjour! Non, je ne suis pas morte! Plusieurs courriels m'ont été envoyés au cours des dernières semaines concernant cette histoire et je voulais vous dire que je ne l'ai jamais réellement abandonné. Le fait est que je travaille à temps plein (un boulot qui me demande beaucoup d'attention et d'énergie) et que je me marie cet été (youppi!), j'ai donc rarement l'occasion d'ouvrir mon ordinateur afin de passer quelques heures à écrire mon histoire préférée. Toutefois, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Je me couche tous les soirs en m'imaginant des scénarios qui la complèteraient; je n'ai simplement pas le temps ou l'énergie pour les écrire. Quand je mettrai à jour la prochaine fois? Je ne sais pas, mais je vous promets qu'il y aura une suite. Si je vous oublie, continuez de me harceler, j'aurai peut-être un soir comme ça où je pourrai publier un nouveau chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour tout!

Ceci est un gros chapitre que j'ai écris il y a quelques mois déjà. C'est très important de le lire jusqu'au dernier mot pour comprendre les prochains chapitres.

Merci encore!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Je venais de sortir de chez Agusto quand, la lumière éblouissant mon visage, je constatai que j'étais dans mes plus beaux atours. N'étant qu'à une dizaine de blocs de l'Institut Jefferson, je savais que la chose la plus logique à faire après m'être fait jeter la carte de crédit de Kurbinsky au visage aurait été d'aller m'acheter des vêtements derniers cris, mais je n'en avais aucune envie.

Attirée comme un aimant, je n'avais pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde à la porte du restaurant avant de me diriger vers l'Institut, directement vers le bureau d'Angela. Sachant que je pourrais profiter de cette promenade au centre-ville pour lui remettre les vêtements qui lui appartenaient, je les avais agrippés au moment de sortir de mon appartement et les avais glissés dans mon sac.

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé le quart d'heure suivant à descendre à dixième avenue jusqu'au Musée d'Histoire naturelle de l'Institut Jefferson. Marchant d'un pas vigoureux, profitant de ce rare moment de calme diurne, je respirais l'air frais du jour, sentant au passage les doux effluves émanant d'une boulangerie qui venait de terminer ses dernières brioches.

J'étais presque arrivée à mon but lorsque que j'aperçus le Hoover Building devant lequel je devais passer pour me rendre à destination. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Booth. Le délicieux après-midi que j'avais passé avec lui la veille était bien imprégné dans mon esprit et sachant pertinemment que je devais m'efforcer de l'oublier dans le futur, je ne pouvais que me demander ce qu'il faisait à ce moment précis.

Soupirant, je secouai la tête, me redressai et m'efforçai de franchir les dernières centaines de mètres qui me séparaient de l'Institut.

C'est drôle de savoir à quel point l'apparence d'une personne influe sur la manière dont on se fait regarder. Alors que deux jours auparavant, quand je m'étais pointé dans cet établissement, on m'avait à peine regardé et les regards que j'avais reçus avaient été teintés de haine et de mépris; aujourd'hui, du haut de mes chics talons et dans un vieux tailleur que j'avais acheté à rabais il y a plusieurs années, non seulement je recevais des regards des gens, scientifiques, dirigeants, touristes que je croisais, mais j'avais aussi droit à des bonjours. Certains hommes m'avaient même ouvert la porte à plus d'une reprise.

Pénétrant à nouveau dans le labo qui m'avait précédemment coupé le souffle, j'avançai vers le bureau d'Angela d'un pas ferme et décidé. Traversant la pièce, passant par-delà la plateforme médico-légale, le lettrage de la salle d'autopsie attira mon attention. Me rappelant que la sérénité que j'éprouvais présentement était le résultat d'un petit comprimé que m'avait glissé Booth il y a quelques jours, je sentis le besoin de faire un détour.

* * *

Un calme serein. Une douce solitude. Un moment de sérénité.

Plusieurs personnes auraient trouvé ce fait sombre et morbide, mais pour le Dr. Camille Saroyan, les seuls moments où elle était en parfaite harmonie avec elle-même étaient lorsqu'elle avait les deux mains directement plongés dans les intestins refroidis d'une victime de meurtre. Personne ne voulait la voir extirper les trippes d'une personne qui avait été vivante i peine quarante-huit heures. C'était donc lors de ces moments qu'elle était enfin dans un état paisible, loin des insoutenables commentaires de Stires, loin des querelles entre Angela et Hodgins et surtout, loin de l'insupportable ton de voix de l'insipide Daisy.

Et c'est dans ce moment de quiétude qu'un frappement à la porte la sortie de sa torpeur.

« Docteur Saroyan? »

Elle leva les yeux, étonnée de ce qu'elle vit à la porte. Laissant tomber les boyaux qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle s'avança vers moi un regard suspicieux au visage.

« Miss Brennan! S'exclama-t-elle. Que me vaut l'honneur? »

- En fait, je venais remettre ces vêtements à miss Monténégro et j'ai pensé arrêter ici pour vous remercier.

- Me remercier?

- Pour ce que vous avez laissé à Booth, hier.

- Oh!

- Je sais que vous n'étiez pas obligée.

- Je suis médecin, j'ai prononcé le serment d'Hippocrate.

- Non, vous ne l'étiez pas. Personne n'aurait su si vous n'aviez rien fait. Je voulais vous remercier pour ça… et je voulais aussi vous assurer que… je ne suis pas une junkie.

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger.

- Mais vous le faites!

- Miss Brennan, je…

- Vous me jugez et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. J'exerce une profession mal perçue dans la société et je semble soutenir une dépendance aux drogues dures. Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de me juger, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas accro aux drogues.

- Je croirais le contraire. Le fait que vous ayez besoin de la méthadone le prouve, avait-elle finalement décidé d'être honnête avec moi.

- J'ai évidemment une dépendance physique à l'héroïne, mais je ne tente pas d'enterrer aucune douleur émotionnelle par la prise de ces drogues. Je ne les prends pas par plaisir, mais pas obligation. Je suis une prostituée de rue. Mes clients n'ont pas tous la grande classe et il m'arrive qu'on m'oblige à prendre des substances que j'aurais préféré ne jamais toucher. Lorsque je peux l'éviter, j'évite tout genre de drogues qui pourraient me causé des dépendances physiques ou psychologiques.

- Vous me semblez une femme intelligente et incroyablement rationnelle, miss Brennan, mais pourquoi exercez-vous ce métier pourri? Je n'y répondis point, je ne lui lançai qu'un sourire.

- Merci pour la méthadone, Dr. Saroyan, dis-je enfin en sortant de son bureau.

- Attendez, miss Brennan? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me dire tout ça?

- Je souhaitais vous faire comprendre. Je n'aime pas quand les gens ont la mauvaise impression de moi. Au revoir Dr Saroyan ».

J'avais jeté un dernier regard vers elle qui m'observait la bouche semi-ouverte alors que je quittais la pièce.

Fière de mon geste, je souris en traversant la plateforme vers le bureau d'Angela croisant l'arc de sa porte

« Je vous l'ai dit, l'assaillant devait venir de par derrière! » S'était écrié Michael Stires d'un ton passionné.

J'arrêtai nette ma marche

« J'ai retrouvé des traces d'acier inoxydable sur la partie antérieure de la clavicule et de l'hyoïde, avait répondu un autre homme plus petit, barbu le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de blessures défensives, mais une luxation de l'épaule droite! Ce sont des blessures qui sont des conséquences avec une attaque par derrière.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous les traces d'acier?

- Est-ce que ce serait possible que vous vous querelliez à l'extérieur de mon bureau? Je suis sur le point de terminer la reconstruction faciale! S'était interposé Angela.

- La victime mesurait à peine 1m55. Une personne de 30 cm de plus aurait très facilement pu lui asséner les coups de couteau… Excusez-moi, dites-le-nous si on vous dérange! S'était-il écrié en remarquant ma présence.

- Oh! Euh! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je voulais simplement redonner ses vêtements à miss Monténégro.

- J'ai fini ici! Avait dit le petit homme sortant en vitesse du bureau et m'accrochant, sans s'excuser, au passage.

- J'ai mieux à faire que de m'obstiner avec cet abruti », avait ajouté Stires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

S'arrêtant près de moi, il me regarda de son habituel regard méprisant et s'avança à mon oreille.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier, tu m'entends? » Avait-il chuchoté si doucement que je l'avais à peine entendu. Néanmoins, le froid glacial de son ton avait quand même réussi à m'envoyer des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sans me jeter un regard supplémentaire, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant soupirer de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? Demanda Angela d'un ton suspicieux.

- Rien qui ne vaut la peine d'être répété.

- Désolée pour tout ce brouhaha! Les choses sont, au mieux, tendues ces temps-ci.

- Désolée d'entendre cela.

- Vous savez ce que cela veut dire? Hein?

- Non…

- Ça veut dire que je devrai ENCORE me chercher un nouvel emploi bientôt.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Je suis une de ces personnes qui ne vit pas pour travailler, mais qui travaille pour vivre. Si je n'aime pas mon boulot, j'en cherche un autre et ça finit là!

- Parfois, j'aimerais que les choses soient si simples, dis-je avec mélancolie.

- Je suis désolée! J'oublie parfois que des gens sont dans des situations pires que la mienne, me sourit-elle.

- J'ai ramené vos vêtements, changeai-je de sujet. Je les ai lavés. Tenez, dis-je en lui tendant ses vêtements.

- Oh! Merci beaucoup, mais c'était un don. Je ne voulais pas que vous me les remettiez. Je tiens à ce que vous les gardiez.

- Et moi, je tiens à vous les remettre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de garder quelque chose qui ne m'appartient pas.

- Si je vous les donne, ils vont vous appartenir.

- Je ne peux les accepter. Je ne souhaite pas profiter de la pitié ou de la générosité de personne ».

Elle s'arrêta de me parler une seconde et me regarda dans les yeux. Soupirant gaiment, elle tendit sa main vers les miennes et agrippa les quelques morceaux de tissus.

« Merci, dis-je alors qu'elle me libérait de ce fardeau.

- De rien, sourit-elle. Vous savez, je ne vous les ai pas donnés par pitié. Vous aviez besoin d'aide, je vous ai aidé. Que vous dormiez dans la rue ou que vous soyez millionnaire ne change rien pour moi.

- Votre gentillesse est appréciée.

- Vous voulez qu'on se tutoie? Je veux dire… nous avons porté les mêmes pantalons après tout!

Je laissai m'échapper un petit rire.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

- Tu sais? J'ai une pause qui s'en vient, tu veux prendre un café?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ar… le temps.

- Je paie… comme une amie paye un café à une amie.

- Amie?

- On a partagé des pantalons, non? Sourit-elle.

- D'accord. Je ne suis pas certaine que le partage de pantalons soit un signe d'amitié, mais tu sembles être une personne qui a du goût en matière vestimentaire et en tant que nouvelles amies, si nous le sommes, je me demandais si tu pouvais peut-être m'aider à choisir une robe pour une soirée.

- Quel genre de soirées? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Quelque chose de chic. Beaucoup plus chic que ce dont je suis habituée si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi finir la reconstruction faciale et je suis à toi pour le reste de l'avant-midi. Tu peux m'attendre dans le lounge au sommet de l'escalier, je viendrai te rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord, dis-je en me retournant vers l'entrée de son bureau.

- Eh Angela! On m'a dit que vous aviez presque fini…Oh! Salut! »

Dans un coup de vent, il avait pénétré la pièce et tout l'air sortit de mes poumons. Comme par enchantement, Booth était apparu devant moi, beau, grand et fort comme dans mes souvenirs. La bouche entrouverte, le fixant rondement comme une truite hors de l'eau, je cherchais quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire.

« S'lut, fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Pardon?

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici? Demanda-t-il me fixant du regard avec une étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard.

- Angela m'avait prêté des vêtements l'autre nuit, je suis venue lui ramener.

- C'est bien gentil de votre part. Vous auriez dû me les donner, je les lui aurais rendus.

- Je ne voulais pas vous donner un fardeau supplémentaire.

- Rien que vous pourriez me donner ne saurait être un fardeau, Bones! »

Sentant une grande chaleur me monter au visage, je rougis visiblement. N'arrivant pas à contrôler les aléas de mon corps, je pouvais sentir mes aisselles se moitirent et mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. Je devais sortir de là, au plus vite.

« Je dois sortir, dis-je avant de lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Angela. Angela, je vais t'attendre dans le lounge.

- Bien sûr », avait-elle dit avant de se retourner vers son écran d'ordinateur alors que je quittai la pièce.

Attendant que je sois bien loin de son bureau, Angela se retourna vers Booth et lui lança un petit sourire espiègle.

« La ferme, dit-il alors que le sourire d'Angela s'allongeait.

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit. Je ne suis qu'une fille avec sa tablette et son ordinateur qui termine une reconstruction faciale. Je ne porterai aucun jugement sur votre regard pétillant, l'odeur de transpiration qui vous suit depuis quelques secondes ou la rougeur de vos joues. Je ne dirais pas non plus que vous présentez tous les signes d'un béguin pour votre témoin.

- Vous avez complètement perdu la tête.

- Je n'ai fait que quelques observations.

- Eh bien, gardez-les pour vous.

- Si je vous dis que vous n'étiez pas le seul à avoir le béguin, que diriez-vous?

- Je dirais que je vous aime bien, Angela, mais que j'évite le plus possible de mélanger ma vie professionnelle et ma vie privée.

- Ha, ha! Très drôle!

- Alors qu'avez-vous pour moi? Changea-t-il finalement de sujet. Vous avez un visage?

- Dans quelques secondes… Vous avez des plans pour le week-end?

- Je croyais que j'avais été clair lorsque je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.

- Je ne fais que la conversation, mon chéri.

- Si vous voulez le savoir, oui, j'ai des plans pour le week-end.

- Quels genres de plan? Sourit-elle alors qu'on entendit le bip indiquant la fin de la reconstitution facial provenant de l'ordinateur.

- Oh regardez, votre reconstitution est terminée!

- Eh voilà votre victime… Oh mon Dieu! Dit-elle en regardant à l'écran.

- Oh merde! »

Fixant bouche bée ce qui était apparu à l'écran, aucun d'eux n'était capable de bouger alors que le visage qui les fixait sans émotion était le mien.


End file.
